Slave to Your Love
by xXZombii
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is cold prince. He finds himself attracted to a beautiful, blind boy, who offers his life instead of his father's. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING: very slight Incest, rape, and an unstable amount of awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**  
><strong>I will try to write the second chapter as quick as possible. Be looking out for updates, if you're interested.<strong>

Sasuke stared coldly at the young boy. In front of him, a child was begging for his father's life. "Please Prince-sama," the boy cried, not looking up; it was considered a crime for a peasant to look into the face of anyone higher in rank. Sasuke clicked his tongue; he called for a guard. A man with silver hair appeared out of nowhere. A blue cloth covered his left eye. A leaf headband rested at an angle on his forehead. The said guard kneeled on one leg, resting his elbow on his other leg. He looked down, "Sasuke-sama," he said.

Sasuke looked at the boy once more and looked at the guard. He could see the boy's eyes closed shut. His tears were dripping down on to his red carpet. Sasuke opened his mouth; his voice was firm and commanding, "Kakashi," Sasuke paused, looking at the boy, "what is the penalty for treason?" Sasuke saw the boy flinch and watched as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Kakashi did not bother to look at the boy, "Death," he said. The young boy let out a mangled cry; he buried his head into the floor. Sasuke spoke again, "Boy, what did your father do?" The child's shoulders fell, through clenched teeth he said, "He committed treason."

The boy did something Sasuke would never have expected; he lifted his head up; however, the boy's eyes remained closed. Tears streamed down his pale face, "Take me instead," he cried; he looked down once more, causing his black hair to fall over his eyes, "Naruto…Udon, Moegi they need papa!" Guards quickly rushed to reprimand the child for even looking up. Sasuke held his hand up and gave them a nod. A series of loud noises came from outside of the door.

Sasuke looked unaffected. He heard a loud cry, and the door burst opened. "Konohamaru!" a blonde boy hollered. He was thrashing around and pounding the guards' chests. Sasuke looked at the boy in surprise; of course, he masked it with unemotional eyes. The guards threw the blonde boy on the floor and surrounded him with swords. "Naruto," the crying boy wailed, "what are you doing here?" Konohamaru got to his feet but before he could move Sasuke stopped him, "Sit," he said. Konohamaru looked from Naruto back to the floor. Konohamaru's chest felt tight. _Naruto._

"Kakashi bring the boy to me," Sasuke said, pointing at the new comer. Kakashi did as he was told. The blonde boy stiffened, as he felt a pair of arms lift him. Naruto knew he had to remain calm, now was not the time to over react. He came to save Konohamaru; he could not afford to get both of them killed. However, Naruto felt nauseas. The smell of blood formed a lump in his airways. Kakashi relieved the other guards and brought the boy closer to the prince; he noticed how his eyes moved around frantically. Despite his pervious out burst, he became relatively calmer. He set the boy on his feet, taking note of how he wobbled a little before he gained his footing.

Sasuke eyed the boy in front of him. _Delicious. _Sasuke thought. He looks delicious. The boy had tantalizing tan skin; he had a small frame, almost like a woman. Blonde hair encompassed his angelic face. His lips were a luscious pink and parted slightly. His eyes shinned a brilliant blue and were surround by thick, long lashes. Tears clung to his bottom lashes, which Sasuke found so erotic. He imagined the boy making that face, while he was devouring him. Sasuke watched as those devilishly, taunting lips parted open, "Konohamaru," the blonde said. Naruto looked around nervously, "Konohamaru," he said again.

Naruto's voice sent a shiver down Sasuke's back and straight to his groin. He watched annoyed as Konohamaru moved closer to Naruto, grabbing Naruto's elbow. Sasuke felt even more annoyed, as Naruto's shoulders became less tense at Konohamaru's touch. "I'm here Naruto," Konohamaru said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned, not really caring; he would have the boy either way. He just wanted to hear the dobe's voice again. Sasuke was pissed, when Konohamaru answered, "He's my brother," the boy said, "Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He noticed how the boy shivered, when he said his name. Sasuke smirked, "Come closer." Sasuke glared at Konohamaru, as he also came closer, still holding on to Naruto, "you stay," he almost growled at Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked down, "He's blind Prince-sama."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _That would explain why he seemed so unsteady. _Sasuke nodded, "Very well," he did not take his eyes off Naruto, "Why are you here?"

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, "I came for Konohamaru. He's just a child. He meant no harm in coming here. Please sire," Naruto bowed, "allow me to take him home."

"The boy came here to offer his head instead of his father's," Sasuke said, "what do you have to say about that?"

Naruto's face grew sad, "Konohamaru…That is not your place," Naruto said.

"But Oniisan you guys need papa," Konohamaru cried out.

"You did nothing wrong Konohamaru," Naruto seethed, "you do not deserve to die. You do not have to sacrifice yourself for a fool's mistake. However, the source of his mistake should be sacrificed instead," Naruto said talking about himself. His father was imprisoned after trying to get money for his eye surgery. Naruto knew his father was dealing with ninjas from an outside village and aiding them with weapons. Naruto bowed his head, "Prince-Sama have me instead," Naruto pleaded. Naruto's face was flushed with embarrassment and shame, tears once again clung to his lashes.

Sasuke groaned inside, _this guy has no idea how that sounds. _Sasuke grinned, _I will have him alright. I'll have him begging and moaning. _"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I will take you instead of your father; however, your father will be under constant supervision. His every movement will be tracked."

Naruto smiled sadly. While Konohamaru began to cry, "Naruto you can't!" Konohamaru buried his face into Naruto's stomach, he held on to Naruto's shirt. Naruto patted his littler brother's head, "Sore wa daijōbu ni narimasu,"(1) Naruto said. Sasuke ordered the guards to send Konohamaru away and dismissed Kakashi. Sasuke got up from his throne, taking Naruto's hand in his own, "Come."

**(1)-"It will be okay."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews! So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, enjoy**

_Thoughts_

Narration

* * *

><p>Sasuke held on to Naruto's hand, which was surprisingly tiny. He could feel the boy quivering and licked his lips in anticipation. A loud bang could be heard from down the hall, and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and buried his face into his shoulder. Sasuke grinned, "It's just a clumsy maid," Sasuke said, going closer to the scared boy's ear, "Naruto." Naruto shuttered, and his cheeks grew flushed. He pushed away from Sasuke and lost his footing. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto by his waist and pulled him into his chest, "Careful dobe." Naruto nodded and put his hands against Sasuke's chest so that they were arm length apart. Naruto pouted a little and scrunched up his nose, not liking the nickname, "Don't call me dobe," he mumbled the last part, "teme." Sasuke snickered and ignored the blonde. He took Naruto by his wrist and continued to his bedroom. Arriving at his room, Sasuke opened the door and walked in with Naruto. Sasuke turned around to get a better look at his new pet. Naruto was looking down, and his golden curls fell over his eyes. Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his hand, making him look up. Sasuke studied the markings on his face. Three whisker-like scars were place on both sides of his angel's face. Sasuke got the feeling he saw those scars before, but he quickly forgot it. He'd never seen Naruto before. Sasuke placed his free hand on the smaller boy's hips, drawing him closer. "Prince-sama," Naruto cried out, biting his bottom lip, "w-what are you doing?"<p>

"Sasuke," the prince said, blowing into Naruto's ear, "call me Sasuke."

Naruto blushed and tried to get away from the prince. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like how close the other boy was to him. It made his body feel tingly.

Sasuke lifted the blonde up bridal style and placed him on his bed. Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist and held his hands over his head, "Don't resist Naruto," Sasuke said calmly, moving to the boy's neck, "I'll make you feel good," he licked the piece tan of flesh, sucking hard.

_I think I'm going to throw up_. Naruto thought, as Sasuke took his lips into a bruising kiss. Naruto squealed in surprise and wiggled underneath Sasuke, who only got even more turned on, as Naruto's knee brushed against his groin. While one of his hands gripped Naruto's wrist, the other one found it's way up the smaller boy's shirt. Sasuke took one of Naruto's nipples between his thumb and index finger, rubbing. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke quickly dove deeper into the boy's mouth. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue and pulled away, leaving a string of saliva. Naruto began to cry; his body was behaving weirdly. He didn't like it. Down there, he felt so needy. He didn't know why, "Sasuke," Naruto moaned, "please stop."

Sasuke removed his self from the blonde. Naruto felt relieved until he felt something binding his wrist together. Naruto felt something cold against his skin and heard the tear of fabric. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and took a pink nipple into his mouth, biting down and pulling. Naruto gasped, biting down harder on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Naruto's head felt light, and he couldn't think straight. A figure of a man kept creeping into his head: A man clothed in all black, his eyes shined fiercely. _He's going to get me._ Naruto thought. _He's going to kill me. The man opened his mouth, "Na-ru-to," the man said slowly, "look what you've done." _Naruto felt hands run up and down his body; his stomach tightened. Naruto screamed and thrashed, "Don't touch me," he cried, "please. I didn't do it," was the last thing he said before he faded into darkness.

_The color red stained the pale, yellow walls. Naruto looked through the small chest, where he was hiding. Severed limps and pieces of flesh was scattered across the dirt floor. He saw a boy in the corner. His eyes scanned the room. A sickening, piercing feeling developed in his gut, and his eyes burned. Daddy. Mommy. He looked to the far right at what was once his father. He was reduced to a heap of flesh collapsed over broken bones. Naruto wanted to cry out. He wanted to go to his parents, but he knew the boy would kill him as well. The boy from the corner came closer. He was dressed in a dark trench coat. His black, wavy locks fell gracefully down his neck. His ebony orbs were hard and cold, as they looked over the area. An angel. Naruto thought. He looks like an angel; however, he knew. The boy was no angel; he was a monster. Naruto saw the boy's pale hands coming closer. Naruto did not move or breath, as the top of the chest was lifted…_

Shooting up, sweat pouring from the sides of his temples; Naruto brought his hand over his chest to calm his heart. He refused to close his eyes, in fear that the scene he had just witnessed would reappear. A chill danced up and down his spine, and he could taste a sickening lump in the back of his throat. _Damn. _Naruto brought his knees to his chest, rocking. His mind was far away; he forgot where he was and why. It had been a while since he dreamed about his real parents, hell, it's been a while since he dreamed at all. When he did dream, it was mostly made up of sounds not visions. He brought his hands to his face, feeling his scars and his eyelids. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes and anger rose in his chest. D_ammit. _

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto was not always blind, so that's why he can see in his dreamvision.**

**Sorry if it's a bit short. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke rested his head against the wall, in the corner of his bedroom. He watched as Naruto started to cry and rock back and forth. _A broken toy. _He thought sarcastically to himself. _Wonderful._ He wrapped his arms around his chest, stepping out from the shadows, "Naruto."

Naruto's head jerked up and he looked confused and realization finally sunk in. Sasuke came closer. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and pulled a little, kissing his lips harshly, "I have no need for people who do not do as I please, " he said, "I want you; however, If you do not allow me to have you, I will get rid of you, " a smirk spread across his lips, "along with your family."

Naruto stiffened, and he nodded his head, "Yes Prince-sama," he mumbled. Sasuke grinned, nibbling on Naruto's ear lobe, "Another outburst like earlier, and I will personally kill you."

Naruto trembled, believing everything Sasuke said, "Yes Prince-sama."

Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hand, tilting his chin, "Very good," he said kissing his pet's neck.

Sasuke growled, when he heard a knock at the door. He watched as his older brother walked in, "Mother and father wish to see you," his brother said, eyeing Sasuke's new whore. Sasuke nodded his head, turning his attention back to Naruto, "I'll be back. I'm sending a maid in to help you bathe, " he kissed the boy on the forehead, "Behave."

Shortly after Sasuke left, a maid walked in. Her long, black hair fell over her back and shoulders. She bowed, and her face was a shade of pink, "Naruto-S-sama," she said, "please allow me to take care of you. I will be your new personal maid. My name is Hinata"

Naruto only nodded and felt her soft hand hold onto his, walking him to the bathroom. She blushed feverishly, while peeling off the boy's cloths. Naruto shivered a little because of the cool air hitting his body. Naruto looked down, chewing on his lip, "Gomennasai…"

The girl smiled softly, "It's okay."

The water was ready, and the maid grabbed Naruto by his elbows, assisting him into the oversized tub. Naruto wrapped his arms around his body, getting used to the heat. Hinata wet a sponge and poured a little soap on it, running it along Naruto's arms and chest. She hummed softly, which Naruto found comforting. Her fingers massaged his scalp genteelly.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo miita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

Naruto sighed, and Hinata blushed, "Gomennasai," she said, "I didn't mean to start singing."

Naruto frowned, "No, please continue."

Hinata smiled happily, and continued:

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru _

When he was finished bathing, Hinata wrapped a towel around Naruto, and they both went back into the room. Hinata dressed him in a red, silky, kimono. It fell slightly over one shoulder. She was also ordered to put a black collar around the boy's neck that had a yellow bell attached to it. After he was dressed Hinata brought him food to eat, which he devoured. She giggled, when she saw a piece of rice on his chin. She wiped it off with a napkin, "You eat like a child Naruto-sama."

Naruto blushed, "No I don't," he said pouting. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting an earful about letting a man go for treason.

"The man was in league with one of biggest underground traffic organizations, " his father bellowed, " and you just let him go!"

Sasuke sighed, bringing his hand to his temples, "The man won't try anything again. I have something very valuable to him. He is also being tracked," Sasuke continued, "if he gets into contact with any one from the SAGE organization, we will know and finally destroy the silly association."

Itachi listened from outside the door, walking away. _So that's your plan. _He thought to himself. Itachi walked to his little brother's room, opening in it. Hinata looked up; she quickly got up from her spot next to Naruto and bowed.

"You may leave," Itachi ordered. Hinata nodded her head and gave Naruto's hand a squeeze, whispering, "I'll see you again."

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto croaked, instinctively, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"No," Itachi said, "his brother. Itachi."

Itachi went closer to the boy; he couldn't believe his brother didn't recognize the younger boy. Itachi leaned closer to Naruto's face, running his thumb along his scars. Itachi wasn't completely sure but Naruto looked just like the demon child they caught many years ago. Naruto quivered, moving away from Itachi's hand, "If you are not Sasuke, you have no right to touch me," he stuttered out.

Itachi smirked; _there is only one way to find out if this boy is the demon child. _Itachi loosened the boy's kimono, watching as it fell off the boy's shoulders to his slender waist. He looked for a black, swirl tattoo, but he didn't see it. _Maybe it is the wrong boy. _He brought his hand to the boy's stomach, running his hand over his bellybutton. Something felt off about his brother's new pet. Naruto gasped, trying to move away from Itachi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Itachi," Sasuke seethed.

"Why nothing little brother," Itachi said innocently, turning around, "just came to visit your lovely guest."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Get the fuck out prick."

Itachi grinned, getting off his brother's bed, "Your pet is more interesting then you know. Treat him with care, or I'll steal him away from you," Itachi teased walking out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked like he was about to cry. Which he eventually did, tears dripped from his sad, blue eyes. Sasuke reached out for Naruto and grabbed his arm; he got pissed, when Naruto flinched away.

"Naruto what did I tell you?"

Naruto nodded, allowing Sasuke to pull him closer. Sasuke fixed his kimono and laid

Naruto down. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close to his chest. Pretty soon Naruto fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke unknowingly smiled. He played with a stray curl, while looking down at the beautiful boy next to him. His shoulders rose slightly, as he breathed in and out. His lashes rested against his pretty face. There was something that bothered Sasuke though. The feeling of familiarity he got with Naruto. Sighing softly, Sasuke did something he would never do with anyone else; he let his guard down. He fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up; he felt something wrapped around his waist. He snuggled closer to whatever it was and smiled contently. Sasuke woke up a little, when he felt the boy in his arms stir. What he saw shook him up; Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke and was nuzzling his chest. When he saw the blonde's smiling face, his chest tightened. Sasuke ran his hands through the sleeping Naruto's hair;_ he'll never smile at me like that knowingly._ Sasuke's mouth formed a tight line across his face; _why would he?_

After a few minutes, Sasuke tried to remove himself from the blonde without waking him up. He then walked into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. It was already morning. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He never remembered sleep being so peaceful. Not since…_Shit_. Sasuke balled up his fist, banging it against the sink. An image of a crying child materialized in his head. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, trying to force the image away.

_He_ _killed them all. Blood everywhere. The urge to destroy everything ran through his bloodstream._ Sasuke banged his back against the bathroom wall, slowly sinking to the floor.

_Sasuke held the man by his throat, squeezing. He watched gleefully, as the life faded from the man's eyes. He moved on to the next home. A man, woman, and a child. A demon child. Sasuke licked his lips and killed the parents. He didn't even have to lift a finger. Using his sharingan, he crushed the father's bones and watched as the man's skin fell over his broken skeleton like a sheet. The mother cried, running at Sasuke. He made her body explode; pieces of flesh clung to the wall and scattered on the floor __**(1).**__ Sasuke stood in the corner and scanned the area. He sensed another life. He walked towards it, lifting up the chest…_

Sasuke heard a soft knock on the door, "Sasu…," Naruto said sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "I have to pee."

Sasuke opened the door for the blonde and helped him out; he couldn't help but laugh. Naruto only blushed and closed his eyes tight. They both washed their hands and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. The shorter boy somehow managed to calm his nerves a bit but also heightened his excitement for the blonde. To Sasuke, Naruto's smell was intoxicating: his round, pouty lips, beautiful blue eyes, which suffocated you. It drove Sasuke's senses crazy.

"Ready for a bath," Sasuke teased, giving Naruto's ass a little squeeze. Naruto only nodded. Sasuke left the room and ordered the maids to have clothing ready him and Naruto. Sasuke helped Naruto undress, purposely brushing over the boy's nipples and groin. Naruto tried to cover himself; his face was a bright red. Sasuke put Naruto in first and sat behind him, placing Naruto between his legs. Sasuke squirted body soap in his palm, rubbing his hands together. He warped his arms around Naruto's chest, running his hands over the boy's chest. He took a nipple in each hand squeezing and pulling. Naruto moaned, arching his back a little. His lower back touched against Sasuke's limp cock, which gradually sprung to life. He licked Naruto's neck, sucking hard; he continued the assault on Naruto's hard nipples.

"S'uke," Naruto moaned; his lips parted open.

"Shhh," Sasuke cooed, "I'm only cleaning you up."

One of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's nipple and worked on Naruto's cock. Sasuke ran his hand up and down Naruto's shaft, slowly at first and then quicker. Naruto panted and moaned. Sasuke took the boy's sack into his hand massaging genteelly.

"Mmmh," Naruto trusted against Sasuke's hand.

Naruto let out a soft whine, when Sasuke stopped touching him. Sasuke snickered and turned Naruto around, facing him.

"You're so dirty," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's nipple into his mouth. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moved his hand down to Naruto's bum, "Don't forget here," he said playing with Naruto's hole.

"Ahhh Sasuke," Naruto panted, "nnghh…mmh"

Sasuke stuck to fingers in the blonde, who yelped in pain, "No. Don't S'uke…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, "It'll get better soon."

The pain Naruto felt melted into pleasure, as he Sasuke hit his spot. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips, sucking and nibbling on his lips and tongue. Sasuke removed his fingers and put his hands on Naruto's waist. Sasuke slowly brought the boy down on his cock, giving Naruto time to adjust. Soon, Naruto was screaming pleasure.

"Faster…," he managed to moan out. Sasuke happily complied, hitting Naruto's sweet spot over and over.

"Sasuke…I-I cum."

Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's tight walls squeeze around his member. He felt himself release inside of Naruto, who came a few seconds before. The boy rested on his chest, panting. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, sending kisses up his neck. They lay like that for a while. Neither one of them said anything.

When both boys finished, they got dressed; Sasuke took Naruto out to the garden to eat. Naruto was still embarrassed because of what he and Sasuke did. He never thought sex would feel so good, especially with another male. He face grew an even darker shade of red, as he thought about it. Sasuke was so gentle towards him…

Naruto ate happily; he enjoyed the cool breeze hitting his skin. Sasuke sat quietly on the other side of the table. He watched as Naruto's facial expressions changed from happy to sad so quickly.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should tell Sasuke what was on his mind, "It's just…I wish I could see the garden," Naruto paused, "when I was little, Mama and Papa had a beautiful garden full of daffodils. Mama said they meant new beginnings," Naruto smiled fondly at the old memories.

"What happened to the garden?" Sasuke asked.

"It was burned," Naruto mumbled.

"Why?"

Naruto felt tears threatening to fall, "Because of me."

Sasuke got the feeling that that was enough questions for one day. He didn't want to upset Naruto. However, he was curious as to how the blonde became blind. Naruto and Sasuke started walking back towards the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said

"Hn?"

"My Papa. He was released right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke felt a little annoyed at the question.

"Will I ever be able to see them again?"

"You belong to me Naruto. Forget all about your precious family."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I'm not sure if Sasuke's sharingan can actually do that. However, for the story's sake, it can. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews again. I enjoy reading them, and I loved the feedback. I did realize Naruto did submit somewhat quickly, and I was worried about that too. However, I didn't feel it was too bad because Sasuke is threatening to kill Naruto's family if Naruto does not do what Sasuke wants him to. But I understand where you're coming from on that. I will try to make my story different, and I'm winging it as I go so that's part of the problem. I didn't think people would actually be interested. However, I will try to make it as different as possible. Soo yeah. Without further adieu, the 5****th**** chapter…**

* * *

><p>"Konohamaru," a little girl said in a singsong voice, "ohhh Konohamaru."<p>

Konohamaru sat on a wooden stool; he stared out at the castle. It had been a few weeks since he last seen Naruto. He didn't like it. Whenever he thought of the prince doing whatever he pleased with his brother, he got this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Konohamaru," a small hand waved in front of his face. The boy blinked a few times, bringing his attention to his sister. Two ponytails propped on the top of her head and a blush settled on her round cheeks.

"Konohamaru when is Naru-chan coming home?" she asked sadly.

Konohamaru bit down on his bottom lip, looking down, "I don't know Moegi," he said as teardrops fell from his eyes.

"Don't cry," Moegi said genteelly, "Naru-chan would never abandoned us," a big smile spread across her face, "Naru-chan promised remember?"

"She's right," a boisterous voice reverberated throughout the room, "Naruto will be back."

Konohamaru glared at his dad, while Moegi ran up to him, "Papa!"

"This is all your fault," Konohamaru yelled, "Naruto wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for you."

Jiraiya patted Moegi's head and kneeled down, "Udon needs help. He's out in the backyard. The cat is on the roof again and won't come down. Think ya' can handle it?"

Moegi smiled brightly giving her dad a thumbs up, "Sure thing," she said running off.

"Konohamaru. I know you're upset, but we agreed to keep this from Udon and Moegi," Jiraiya scolded, "I know it was my fault, and that's why I'm going to fix it."

Konohamaru sniffed and wiped his nose, "How?"

"It's a secret," Jiraiya said winking, "now cheer up. I will get Naruto back"

Konohamaru nodded. Jiraiya never lied to them, and he was sure there was nothing his dad couldn't do. Jiraiya was his saver so was Naruto. Moegi and Udon's as well. They were war orphans; Jiraiya and Naruto saved them. Konohamaru ran outside happily.

Jiraiya sighed and scratched the back of his head. He honestly had no idea how he was going to bring back Naruto, but he was determined to do so. The palace was no place for Naruto. It was way too dangerous. He feared people would start to recognize him…

_-At the Castle- _

Naruto concentered hard on the object in front of him. Colors faded in and out, purples and blues. He squinted his eyes even harder, but he only lost his focus even more, "Shit," he cursed banging his fist against the wall.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Maybe you should try again later."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn Jiraiya," he said through clenched teeth, "he couldn't have chosen a better time to have gotten caught."

"Naruto-kun what are you trying to do anyway?"

"I'm trying to see, well not in the usual sense, " he said, "I'm trying to use chakra to shape the things around me. I'll only be able to see shapes and shades, but my dad was still trying to teach me; I never learned"

"You're thinking to hard Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "you have to feel it," she tapped different parts of his body, "There are 361 chakra points located on our bodies. The places I touched and more. You have to feel each atom and focus on it through those channel gates. Not with your head."

Naruto nodded his head; he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes again; he focused on the rushing feeling of chakra. The colors started to form a shape. He looked around him; other shapes started to form as well. Naruto jumped up, "YES!" he yelled out.

He hugged what he was pretty sure was Hinata; he couldn't see what she looked like. It was just an outline of her body. Her eyes were admitting a darker blue chakra source. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"You did it Naruto-kun."

"Thanks to you," he said, "Demo…how do you know this?"

"My family," she said quietly, "the Hyuuga's bloodline limit, Byakugan."

Naruto looked confused, "What is that?"

"It allows us to see at a 360ºangle, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck," she whispered, "but we are banned from using it. If we are caught, we will be killed. We can only use it to aid the king-"

"Hinata," a voice emerged from the shadows, "that is enough." Hinata gasped and covered her mouth, "Kakashi-sama," she said bowing, "forgive me."

"You're lucky I wasn't somebody else. Y'know you're not suppose to speak of such matters," Kakashi warned.

Hinata nodded her head and turned her attention back to Naruto, who was looking at Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Your body guard, while the prince is away."

"Away where?" Naruto questioned.

"I do not have that information. He just ordered me to watch over you, while he was away," Kakashi replied, "he will be back within two weeks."

Naruto frowned a little, "Were you here the whole time?"

Kakashi just smiled playfully not replying. This annoyed Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said, "did you hear me?"

"Naruto you need not concern yourself with me. I am not your enemy. Carry on as you were," Kakashi said fading back into the darkness. Naruto could no longer sense his chakra.

Naruto and Hinata once again started to chat happily; however, they were more cautious about what came out of either of their mouths. A few hours passed, and Hinata had to leave. She promised to return again. However, with Hinata gone, Naruto felt the bigness of the room suffocating him. Now that he was able to see, somewhat, he was less frightened, but he was still lonely. He actually hoped Kakashi was still there.

Naruto hated being alone; it left him time to ponder things, which he wasn't too fond of. He thought about his parents, Sasuke. He thought about his siblings, hoping they were okay. _Stupid Jiraiya; _he walked to the bed and flopped on it.

"_Naruto," a woman called out to the young boy. Naruto hid in the flowerbed; he tried to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth. The flower tickled his nose, and he sneezed a little. Naruto squealed, when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and twirl him in the air. _

"_Daddy," Naruto cried out happily. The man held the child in his chest. _

"_Kitsune" His father said smiling, "messing with your mother again." _

_Naruto shook his head from side to side, "No," he said grinning. _

"_Naruto, there you are,"Kushina said putting her hands on her hips, "I've been looking for you." _

_She walked up to her husband and kissed him, "We missed you while you were away," she said. Naruto covered his mouth and scrunched up his nose, "Eww gross mom." _

_His parents looked at their child and started laughing. Naruto suddenly looked sad; he looked at his father, "Dad…why can't I go with you on your trips?"_

_Minato sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair, "In time Naruto…" _

The next image was his parent's lifeless bodies. Naruto flipped on his side; he hated remembering. It only made his chest hurt and eyes burn. He couldn't think of his parent's smiling faces without seeing them dead. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. His anger suffocated him; he had vowed to kill the one who killed his parents. However, several years had passed; he didn't even know what kid would look like. He did know the boy was still alive; he felt it.

While Naruto was trying to forget the past, Itachi was researching it. Itachi knew Naruto was definitely the boy from that time. No one else would have those scars on their face. Orochimaru made them for that purpose. Itachi concluded that Naruto or somebody close to Naruto must have put a seal jutsu to hide the markings on his stomach. After all, if it were discovered that Naruto is a jinchūriki, he would be killed. Itachi smirked; he wondered how both boys would feel if he spilled the beans. Surely, it would be interesting, but Itachi did not plan on sharing this with either boy just yet. Despite his dying interesting to know how Naruto would feel knowing Sasuke was the one who killed his parents.


	6. author's note

Okay so it's been while since I've been to this site because I was so busy with school. But I'm back :D…although I doubt anyone is still interested in this D: I was was wondering if I should pick the story back up but before I do that I want to know if people are interested. Please let me know what I should do my lovely readers (if they're any v_v anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck. Fuck. Sasuke sighed banging his fist against the wall. Memories of a smiling boy crept at the corners of his mind. Memories he tried to suppress.

"_Sasuke-chan," a boy cried out reaching for his older brother, "there is a monster in the garden!" _

_Sasuke snickered lifting the boy off the ground, "Really? A monster?" _

_The younger boy nodded, holding tightly on to Sasuke. "Oniisan said so." _

_Sasuke smiled and scoffed, "Itachi is only trying to frighten you. There is no monster."_

_Sasuke put Sai back down on floor and took hold of his hand, "C'mon I'll show you." _

_Sai hesitatingly followed behind Sasuke. Sai was afraid of a lot of things but when he was with Sasuke, he didn't feel afraid anymore. Sasuke is the only one out of the whole Uchiha clan who accepted him, an illegitimate child. Sasuke took him around the whole garden and there was no sign of any monster. Sai smiled and laughed happily letting go of Sasuke's hand. He turned to his brother his smiling face turned into one of utter horror. Blood. Blood everywhere. The next thing Sasuke knew he was kneeling over Sai's dead body. _

Sasuke cried out, holding his chest. He fell to his knees. Muttering Naruto's name. He could feel his strength fading and with the little power he had left he summoned a picture of Naruto into his head.

-At the Castle-

Naruto didn't know what to do when he walked out the bathroom and saw Sasuke crouched over on the floor. A part of him wanted to kill the arrogant prince and another part of him, a part he didn't even know existed, felt some sort of connection with the prince, which made him want to take care of him. Naruto, despite his petite size was pretty strong. He hoisted Sasuke on to his shoulders and on the bed. He ran to the bathroom and filled a basin up and grabbed a washcloth. He went to Sasuke's side and dipped the cloth into the water and ringed it out. He dapped it over Sasuke's burning face. The man beneath him released a groan and without realizing it, Naruto started to sing a song his mother use to sing to him to help him sleep.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Naruto felt Sasuke relax; he gently ran his fingers through the prince's disheveled hair. He continued to sing softly …

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Soon both of the boys were fast asleep wrapped in each other's bittersweet embrace.

-The Next Moring-

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly, "Sasuke-sama…" Naruto was surprised at himself; how could he be calling the man who threatened to kill his family so gently. Naruto hesitantly placed his palm against Sasuke's forehead; he still had a slight fever. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, not fully aware of what was going on, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke lifted himself up slowly. Naruto sighed, "You're at the castle. You suddenly appeared last night out of no where."

Sasuke rubbed his head, "I see…" Naruto sat there patiently waiting for an explanation. Sasuke only stared back, and Naruto figured he wasn't going to get one. Naruto just stood up annoyed. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand; Naruto flinched a little, which caused Sasuke to frown deeply. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. _Right he hates me. _He thought to himself. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand once more, forcefully this time. Sasuke pushed a curl behind the younger boy's ear and whispered, "Don't ever move away from me." Naruto shuttered, nodding his head.

"A-ahem…" an embarrassed maid stood, her face a bright red, "P-p-prince-sama."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked not all bothered by the fact that Hinata saw him and Naruto in a very suspicious position. Naruto was blushing fiercely and had a helpless look on his face.

"Itachi-sama and Orochimaru-sama wish to s-speak with you," she squeaked, "it's v-very important."

"We'll continue this later, Naruto," before he left, Sasuke squeezed Naruto and held him for a little while. Naruto just stood there surprised and happy at the same time. When Sasuke finally released him, Naruto sighed. Sasuke left the room and Hinata looked at the dumfounded blonde. She walked close to him and waved her tiny, white hand in front of his face. Naruto blinked a few times, holding his chest, "what the hell is he thinking…." He mumbled to himself blushing.

"Naruto-chan is in love," Hinata giggled out.

Naruto scowled, "With that jerk? No way!"

"Wait, Hinata I thought Sasuke wasn't to return till another few days," Naruto paused, "then how did Itachi and Orooeehhchmuro know he was here?"

Hinata's face sunk in, "Orochimaru knows everything, don't ever cross him," she looked around the room hesitantly and whispered to Naruto, "the king aloud him to experiment on jinchūriki. He killed them all, even children."

Naruto felt like something clawed at his insides and settled between his lungs. He took a few steps away from Hinata. His body felt like it was on fire and broken glass was pierced in his skin. He wrapped his hands around his stomach. He closed his eyes…

_It was cold._

_The thick, heavy smell of blood emitted from the crakes of the cell. Naruto yawned; his breath came out into a white fog. This reminded him of the coldness and made his little body shiver and the nakedness of skin left him vulnerable to the attacks of the harsh nips of cold air. _

_He rolled his body into a ball trying to use his body heat to warm himself. Hugging tighter and tighter, he rubbed his hands together trying to get the feeling back to his fingertips. His knees reached up to his chin, and his boney arms wrapped firmly against his legs pushing them deeper into his chest. _

_The strong ache in his stomach occupied his mind. He had been used to the feeling but it never lessened the pain. He slowly tried moving to the bucket of water, but his body wouldn't allow him. He was too cold. The ache slowly turned into numbness that deadened his body entirely. _

_He was in the furthest corner of a room whose walls were emaciated, and they released a draft from the outside. It was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the clattering of teeth. _

_He had been laying in that same position for more then an hour already. His lips had drawn in a straight purple line. His body looked like a perfectly ripe tomato. He had drifted off to sleep without even knowing it. _

_His body was on fire. His limps felt as if they were being crushed. Pain shot through his spine and spread throughout the rest of his little body. His throat was too dry to scream out. He looked terrified at the man with sickly yellow skin and eyes. The snake man. Naruto cried without tears and screamed without sound. The man came closer, running his hand along the boy's face. Naruto had no strength to fight; he just watched through cracked eyelids. "Na-ruuu-tooo," the man said gleefully, "my precious demon child. How are you feelininnng." The older man laughed madly, while doing so he brought his face closer to Naruto's. _

"_My beautiful pet, " he said licking Naruto's neck. He took the boy's chin and tilted it towards him, capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto, with the little strength he had, bit down on the man's tongue. The man shot back in surprise, hissing, "You despicable child!" The snake picked up a knife, "I was ordered to brand you my child; I was going to be nice and do it where no one could see so easily," he grabbed Naruto's face, "but I think your pretty face will be a perfect place. Naruto felt his flesh being torn from his face. It burned. _

_The young child continued to scream without a sound and cry without tears._


	8. Chapter 8

"N-N-Narutoo?" Hinata screamed, as flames started to engulf the boy's body. His back was bent over and his arms crossed his chest. He looked up, tears settled in his sad blue eyes, which slowly started to dull into a blood red shade. Tears fell down his cheeks. Hinata stepped closer, feeling the heat from Naruto's body. She wrapped her arms around him. Her body felt like it was melting, but she felt like she needed to do this for Naruto's sake. The boy opened his mouth, letting out a mangled cry. Hinata whispered softly, "I'm here. I'm here Naruto." She felt his shoulders quiver and the heat started to grow more intense.

"My…f-fault…" he cried out, "…must die."

"Shhhh…" she cooed, "it's okay. You don't have to die."

Hinata took Naruto's face in her hands, looking in his eyes she said, "You're safe now Naruto. You're safe now."

Naruto fainted falling into Hinata's opening arms….

-Conference Hall-

"How do you know it issss the same boy," Orochimaru asked gleefully.

"It is him, the demon child." Itachi confirmed.

Orochimaru laughed madly, "And he is living with Ssssauke!"

"Yes."

Orochimaru clapped his hands together, childishly, "Simply wonderful. My pet has found his way back home and in the arms of Sssauke. It's almost too good to be true."

"I have called Sasuke down here to speak with us," Itachi said, "however, I doubt he will agree to it. My main purpose is to make him uneasy and no one has ever done that more easily than you have."

Orochimaru sneered, "He is close by…"

There were two people Sasuke could not stand. His brother, and his brother's snake. Both of which left him with a sickening taste in his mouth, especially Orochimaru. As Sasuke walked into the conference hall, he was greeted by the two very annoyingly welcoming duo. Orochimaru bowed, "Your graccccce it is my pleassssssure to be in your presssssence." Sasuke ignored him and turned to his brother, "what is the meaning of this meeting?"

Itachi smiled secretly, "Please sit. Orochimaru has just arrived from a long and strenuous journey. This time is for catching up."

Sasuke growled, "I'm out of here." He announced turning his back on the two.

"I've heard rumors of an interesting pet residing in your chambers young master," the snake slithered closer to the young prince, "very interesting pet indeed."

"He is none of your concern," Sasuke said calmly not bothering to turn around, "watch yourself snake. If you find yourself slithering in places where you should not be I do not guarantee your safety."

_Damn snake…_

-Sasuke's Chamber-

Hinata watched as Naruto's chest rose and fell, slowly. _It's getting too dangerous. He's starting to awaken. _Hinata sighed whispering under her breath, "Where are you Jiraiya?"

Hinata had been looking out for Naruto since they were children. She was a spy from the SAGE association. There were others like herself stationed all throughout the palace, keeping a close eye on the royal family and now Naruto. Unlike the others, however, Hinata's sole purpose was Naruto's safety. She knew all about his past and wanted to protect him.

She sensed Sasuke nearing and slowly drew herself away from Naruto. She headed toward the door and was greeted by a very angry looking prince. "He fell asleep," she said softly. Sasuke only nodded and closed the door behind her. Sasuke undressed and rested his body next to the sleeping Naruto. Sasuke absentmindedly played with one of the boy's curls. Naruto helped him forget about the pain in his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, tears falling down his face.

Sasuke was so tired of hurting. He just wanted to be at peace with himself and with Naruto. He finally realized that Naruto was the only one he didn't want to hurt. Naruto was his precious person. He loved him. While holding the boy he loved, he promised to never harm him again. Ever.

-The following morning-

Naruto woke up; his head was pounding. He didn't remember anything from the day before. He just felt nauseous. He closed his eyes and focused on his chakra. He opened his eyes again, and once more he was able to see figures and their chakra flow. He didn't know it but Sasuke was awake staring at the blonde,

"Goodmorning," Sasuke greeted Naruto. Sasuke chuckled, when Naruto jumped a little and pouted. As Sasuke leaned on his elbow, he said "I was thinking today we could spend the day together."

Naruto nodded and looked cautiously at Sasuke, "someone's in a good mood." Sasuke got up and lifted Naruto over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom.

After they got ready, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand, transporting them to someplace far away from the palace. Naruto was nervous and excited all at the same time. Sasuke never acted this way toward him. He was so gentle and…loving.

"Naruto," Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own, "today promise me we'll forget all about the past. Today no one exists but me and you."

"Promise," Naruto replied. He felt warm and it truly did feel like no one else existed but him and Sasuke. Even though Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's smiling face, he felt it.

"We are going to be here for a while just me and you, got it" Sasuke said. Sasuke didn't want to deal with anyone or anything with the palace. He just wanted to be with his love.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out softly, "where are we?"

"Does it matter," Sasuke replied, "As long as you're with me, nothing else should matter."

Naruto blushed, not fully understanding what was going on, "Sasuke. Why are you behaving this way. Before…"

Sasuke put his finger against Naruto's pink pouty lips, "You promised that you would forget about the past," Sasuke chuckled, "As punishment you have to kiss me."

Naruto looked around nervously, "B-b-but…I forgot…"

Sasuke smiled sadly, sounding hurt he said, "Is the thought of kissing me that bad?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke actually sounded like he cared, which confused him, "Gomen Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, "It's nothing. We're going back to the palace."

"No!" Naruto shouted more loudly than he meant too, "I mean I rather like being out here, wherever here is, with you," Naruto blushed a bright red.

In the first time in his life, Sasuke truly felt happy, "Naruto…" Sasuke leaned closer to the boy and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

The prince and the demon child spent days together, each falling more deeply in love with the other. Sasuke's eyes grew softer, and Naruto's chest was filled to the brim with love. In both their hearts, the hate and pain started to fade. When the time came for them to go back, Sasuke nor Naruto could bear the thought, but they both knew they had to go back…


	9. Chapter 9

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived back at the castle (1), it was nighttime. Both boys were tired and drained from the events prior. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they had to go back home. Sasuke rested his weary body on the soft bed, bringing Naruto down with him. Naruto's body fell gently on top of his own. Naruto sighed cuddling deeper into to Sasuke.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I love you so much."

A small smile spread across the blonde's lips, "And I love you."

Sasuke loved hearing those words from Naruto. All the pain in his heart was replaced by the love he felt for Naruto and the love Naruto returned to him. He never wanted to be without the dope. Sasuke fell asleep, thinking of how happy he was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said softly. When he heard no response, he figured Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto didn't say anything, but he felt uneasy about returning to the castle and that kept him awake. He had a sick, desperate feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was going to happen. He looked at Sasuke's face, and the feeling of uneasiness only got worse.

Naruto placed his forehead against Sasuke's. A chill ran through out Naruto's body. Naruto closed his eyes and images started to flow through his head. _What the…? _Naruto saw images of a boy with ebony eyes and black hair. He was crying. _Sasuke?_ The boy was shrouded in darkness. Blood stained his fingertips. Naruto watched as the boy brought his hand to his mouth, smearing blood on his lips. The boy tilted his head laughing. His eyes looked straight into Naruto, blood red. _T-those eyes._ The eyes of the one who killed his family… _Sasuke…? _

Naruto's body started to shake. He quickly withdrew himself from the sleeping Sasuke. Naruto shook his head back and forth, closing his eyes. _No_. _No. No. God no. _Naruto quickly started to panic. He got to his feet, the shapes and colors started to fade away from him. He desperately tried to gain control, but he couldn't. Tears trickled down his face. With the little strength he had left, he was able to keep a blurry sense of vision. He clawed his way to the door and stumbled out. The hallways were long and never ending. To his far left he could see a window. He tried to make his way toward the window. His body swayed back and forth. He resisted the urge to throw up. As he reached the window ledge, he fell to his knees. With all his strength he lifted his elbows on to the edge, pushing the rest of body through the window, throwing himself out.

_My dear Sasuke, my love. I thought I could find happiness. I thought I had gotten rid of that hatred in my heart…but this is too much. _

Naruto closed his eyes…

* * *

><p>"Oi…"<p>

His eyes slowly cracked open; the world around him was completely black. He frantically clawed at his eyes. He felt like he was staring out into an abyss. It was endless and suffocating. Tears welled up into his clueless, frightened blue eyes. _Mama, Papa!_

"He's freaking out!" he heard someone shout out.

"Shut up idiot! You're scaring him." A woman scolded. The said woman approached the boy, slowly, "You're okay. We're not going to hurt you," She reached out her hand to soothe the boy. The blonde started to cry, "Mama!" He clung on to the woman, "Naruto didn't mean it…"

"Shhh," the woman cooed, "it is okay."

Naruto continued to weep, both from relief and fear until he fell asleep in the Woman's arms. She looked up at her brother who was staring in disbelief.

"What was that about? Calling you mama?" he snickered, "your age is starting to show."

She hissed, "Oh shut up," she turned back to the sleeping boy, "we should take him with us."

"I dunno…Gaara is not going to like it," he warned, "you know how he is around people. Heck, you know how he is around us. (2)"

"No, I have good feeling about this boy. That look in his eyes; he reminds me of Gaara." She lifted the boy over her shoulder and headed towards their camp. When they arrived, Gaara was no-where around. They just looked at each and sighed. They both feared and loved their younger brother who was very unstable and bloodthirsty. Temari gently placed the boy down. He was sweating and mumbling things under his breath. She started to peel off the boy's clothing, when Kankuro walked in, "Sis what the hell are you doing?!" He looked mortified, "is that why you brought him here? He's not really your type."

Temari glared at her brother, "can't you see he's burning up? I'm trying to cool down his body. Go get me some water." Kankuro scoffed, but he still went to go get the water. On his way back he ran into Gaara. "Welcome back Gaara," Kankuro said walking briskly toward the tent to warn Temari. Gaara just stared at him blankly a stoic grin plastered on his face and walked away.

"He's here," Kankuro muttered, placing the water by the bedside.

"Thanks," Temari replied, dipping the cloth into the water she started dapping the boy's body.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out," right now she just wanted to focus on Naruto; she felt very protective over him. His fever was getting worse, and she had no idea how to handle the boy. She never saw anyone crying in their sleep. She was curious as to what could have happened to him that would make him feel that much pain. In that respect, she kept comparing him to her own brother. She ran her fingers through is matted hair, "I promise I'll help you get better…"

Temari and Kankuro turned their heads when they heard the tent flap open. Gaara looked down at them and back at the boy. His face never changed, "who is he?"

"His name is Naruto. That's all we know. We found him in the forest," Temari answered.

"Why is he here?"

"He thinks Temari is his mother, "Kankuro spoke up this time, "he wouldn't let go of her."

"Mo-ther?" Gaara repeated, placing his palm over the symbol on his forehead, "Mother, " he laughed. Gaara walked closer to the boy, leaning closer to him.

"Gaara!" Temari cried out, "don't hurt him." Gaara did not pay her any mind. He just continued to stare down at the boy. His eyes were drawn to the scares on either side of the boy's angelic face. He ran his fingers over each one. Naruto's cheeks were burning and wet. Gaara placed his thumb under the boy's eyes, wiping away his tears. Naruto's eyes shot open. Gaara felt like he was drowning in the boy's clouded blue eyes, eyes that he only saw on his own face when he was afraid and lonely. The Pain that one only feels when he has gone through true chaos and hurt. The look of one who is facing the demons in their own heart. Naruto smiled a sad, sweet smile, "he has you too?" he mumbled before falling back to sleep…

(1)They are in a different castle. Sasuke uses it only.

(2)This is the Gaara before he changed because of Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Temari stretched out Naruto's cheeks playfully, "if you keep frowning like that, you're gonna look like an old man like Kankuro."

"Fuck you," Kankuro replied, " 'Mother' " he said mockingly.

Temari glared at him half-heartedly, while Naruto started to laugh at the two. He felt so warm inside, _is this what its like to have a family? _ He wondered if he too had family and if he did, were they like Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara? He cared about them a lot. At first he was afraid because he couldn't see and didn't understand what was going on, but they were patient with him, especially Gaara. Naruto was really close to Gaara. He felt safe and protected with him. Gaara, Naruto found out, had a demon inside of him. Gaara had a painful childhood, which Naruto responded to. He felt Gaara's pain and even though he couldn't see, he could sense the pain of those around him. Just like how Gaara protects him, Naruto wants to protect Gaara. Naruto left the two bickering siblings and walked towards the sound of water. He knew he would be able to find Gaara there.

"Gee-chan!" Gaara's ears perked up, and his eyes softened. He could hear Naruto calling for him. He found the boy, and they both walked back to where Gaara was thinking near the pond. Naruto kicked his feet back and forth above the water, while Gaara stared at him. It had been almost a month since his sister found Naruto in the forest. The boy had grown on him; Gaara especially liked Naruto's smiling face. Gaara sat next to him. They spent many times together just sitting. Naruto was often loud and hyper, but when he was just with Gaara, he was more quiet and calm. Naruto enjoyed the time he spent with Gaara, even though he didn't talk much. He felt at ease with Gee-chan. Despite Naruto being a complete stranger, Gaara and his siblings accepted him. They are even trying to help him regain his memory.

"Gee-chan," Naruto said softly, "I'm scared." He stared blankly towards the sky, "What if I remember something horrible. What if I did something I shouldn't have? Why is that the world around me looks so dark; why can't I see?" Naruto brought his knees up to his chest, "Temari said I kept repeating 'it was my fault' over and over again. " His voice broke a little, "I don't deserve your guys' kindness."

Gaara sighed heavily before speaking, "I killed my uncle," he closed his eyes, "He was the only one who loved me, accepted me. But it was all a lie." Gaara bit down on his lip continuing, "All I wanted was for people to look at _me_, not what was inside of me. I hated seeing the scared looked on people's face, when I walked past. I hated being alone. Sometimes people do things from a broken heart, a broken soul. I'm not excusing myself from what I have done, and for a long time, I used to hate myself for what I became. _A monster_, like the one inside me. But you're kind to me Naruto. You show me your smiling face. That is all I wanted. For someone to smile at me." He took Naruto's hand and placed it over his heart, "What do you feel?"

"Your heart," Naruto answered.

"We are all human. We all have hearts that get broken and afraid, that feel pain. Naruto, right now, I feel happy. I'm happy because you're here. A selfish part of me doesn't want you to remember anything because I'm afraid you will leave. But in your heart, that is something you need to know. I care about you Naruto. I haven't cared about someone in a long time. Someone like you can't possible be a terrible person. That is a promise…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beyond pissed; he was furious. It been weeks since Naruto disappeared. He missed him, but he felt betrayed and hurt. Why did Naruto leave him? Was it all fake? Did Naruto only pretend to love him, so he could escape? Sasuke glared at himself in the mirror. <em>Why Naruto? Why would you hurt me like this?<em> Sasuke wrapped his arms around his chest. He felt himself crumbling, falling into a state of despair. Dark thoughts started to form. He would kill him, kill them all. Why didn't he think of it before? If Naruto abandoned him to run to his family…why don't he get rid of that which Naruto holds so dear? Then he would have Naruto all to himself. Then Naruto will surely come back to him; he would have no choice. Sasuke called out for Kakashi, "Bring me Naruto's family," he ordered. Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes; He frowned but heeded his prince's command. He only saw that look once before on Sasuke's face, after Sai died.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru placed his finger over his lips towards Udon and Moegi. Both of the children were crying, clinging to one another. He was frightened, but he tried to be strong for his brother and sister. He had no idea why the castle's guards would be here, but he knew it had something to do with Naruto. Jiraiya was not home yet, and they were not strong enough to fight them off. The only thing they could do was hide. But it was only a matter of time before they would get caught.<p>

"Where could they be?" he heard one of the soldiers ask.

"We'll find them. What do you think the prince will do to them?"

"Probably kill 'em. He is angry that his slave boy ran away. He is going to take it out on his family."

"Naruto…" Konohamaru muttered_. He ran away…?_

"Did you hear something?" Konohamaru covered his mouth.

"Yeah I think its coming from here…" Konohamaru heard the foot steps grow louder. His heart beat quickened and looked at Moegi and Udon, praying that Jiraiya would show up. The footsteps came to a stop, and he could see shadows at the bottom of the closet door. For a while everything was silent. He peered through the crack of the door. He saw a girl. She was fighting with the guards. He couldn't recognize her but was memorized by her graceful attacks and sharp movements. She killed both of them. She turned to Konohamaru's direction. Konohamaru didn't feel afraid of her, so when she opened the door and stretched out her arm to aid them, he willingly accepted.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: There is a little bit of incest; however, i'm not going into depth with it. It's just a small scene that helps move my plot along.**

You let them escape?" He walked toward Kakashi, backing him against the wall, placing both of his arms on either side of Kakashi's face, "I have little patience for those who can not correctly do as they are told!" He spat in his face, "Find them. Now"

Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes, "My lord, this is getting our of hand," he stepped closer to Sasuke, "Naruto is not our priority right now. The kingdom itself is being under attack. Naruto is blinding you from the reality of the rest of the world."

Sasuke smiled madly, "The rest of world is of little concern to me. This kingdom itself is built on lies and thievery. It always has been. Those who are cunning enough to obtain it will have it. That's how it has always been."

Kakashi looked away, "I am ashamed to call myself your knight. I thought you were different Sasuke. I thought you would be the one to put an end to this sick creation of your ancestors." Kakashi excused himself but before he left, he gave Sasuke a side ways glance, "He will take advantage of you once more."

Sasuke laughed hysterically, covering his face with his hands. _Yes. He will_. Sasuke looked out the window, noticing the garden his little brother died in. He would never lose Naruto like how he lost Sai, even if he loses himself. He loved him too much. Sasuke formed his hand into a fist, banging it against the window. He only wanted to find happiness with Naruto. He wanted someone to love. When he was younger, he was use to being alone until his younger brother came. At first, he didn't acknowledge him, but he saw himself in Sai. Even though Sasuke would never admit it, he was lonely. He wanted the affection of his father; his love. But when his mother died, his father wasn't the same. Sai slowly crept his way into his heart. And then he died, killed by a jinchūriki. Sasuke went on a rampage, killing anyone who got in his way of wiping out the jinchuriki completely. They took someone he loved away, someone who he just wanted to protect. Sasuke rested his head on the window…

_I just want to see his smiling face looking back at me. I want to feel his heart beating against my own. His lips against mine. I just want my Naruto._

He remembered a story Itachi used to tell him about a woman who gave birth to a child. Her wish was for the child to be loved by everyone. When the child was born, his mother's wish was granted. Everyone loved him. And one day, the boy fell in love, but the girl he loved belonged to another. However much she returned the boy's love she refused to leave her lover's side. The boy went crazy without the love of the girl he cared so much about. Out of all the love and affection he received from everyone, the only one love he wished to receive was that of the girl who could never openly love him. He hated that story. It was complete bullshit to him. If the boy truly loved this girl, he would have taken her at all cost. If Naruto couldn't be with him because of the love of his family, he would severe that tie between them. He would kill them.

"Sasuke," Itachi welcomed himself into Sasuke's room. Sasuke didn't reply, and his back remained against his brother. Itachi walked closer, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist who just remained still. "Sasuke…" he whispered into his ear, kissing his ear lobe and working down to the nape of his neck. Itachi's hand slid his way up Sasuke's stomach. "I'm here," he said softly over and over again. Itachi forced Sasuke to face him, capturing his eyes. Remembering Kakashi's words, Sasuke closed his eyes, falling into Itachi's arms. _He will take advantage of you_. Itachi lifted Sasuke up bridal style carrying him back to his bed. He laid the boy down and placed his own body next to him. Itachi caressed Sasuke's face and ran his fingers through his hair, "My precious bother," he kissed his eyelids, "my dear, precious little brother. I left you to yourself for far too long." He straddled Sasuke's hips, leaning closer to his face, pressing his lips against the boy's.

"If you only knew," he said softly, "if you only could understand." Itachi unbuttoned Sasuke's top, sending a trail of kisses down to his waistline, "You belong to me."

* * *

><p>Hinata stared clueless at the three distraught and very frightened children. Konohamaru looked at her steadily with questioning eyes, "Who are you?"<p>

Hinata sighed not at all comfortable with disclosing that type of information to a child, so she answered simply, "A friend of Naruto's and your papa," she smiled. Konohamaru looked at her suspiciously, debating whether or not he wanted to further his questioning. He had a lot of things he wanted to know, but he settled on one, "Where is Naru-chan?"

"He went away for a little while," a voice answered that Konohamaru knew all to well. Moegi and Udon ran up to Jiraiya, "Papa!"

Jiraiya gathered the children in his arms lifting them into the air. He placed the two children back on the floor, but they refused to leave his side and clung to his legs instead. Konohamaru walked up to Jiraiya glaring. He balled his tiny hands into a fist, hitting Jiraiya, "Where were you!" he cried out.

Jiraiya ruffled Konohamaru's hair, "You were so brave. You protected your siblings," he smiled, "I'm so proud of you, and Naruto would be too."

Konohamaru's eyes started to well up and tears streamed down his face, "Papa is an idiot!" He ran into Jiraiya's out stretched arms.

Jiraiya turned his attention to Hinata, who was smiling sweetly at the whole ordeal, "Thank you."

"Of course," she replied, "it was the least I could do. But we still have some things we need to discuss."

He nodded and brought his attention back to the children. He showed them to the guest bedroom, "Its time for you guys to get some sleep." The kids groaned but otherwise did as they were told. But before Jiraiya left, Moegi spoke up, "Papa can you please tell us a bed time story." Udon and Konohamaru nodded in agreement, "Please," they said in unison.

"Very well," Jiraiya sat at the edge of the bed:

"_Once upon a time, there was man who found a magic cup and learned that if he wept into the cup, his tears would turn into pearls. But even though he had always been poor, he was a happy man and rarely shed a tear. So he found ways to make himself sad so that his tears could make him rich. As the pearls piled up, so did his greed grow. The story ended with the man sitting on a mountain of pearls, knife in hand, weeping helplessly into the cup with his beloved's wife's slain body in his arms..." (1)_

**(1) I did not come up with this story its from Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini. I just felt the irony fit perfectly in with my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi waltz into his brother's room; he was seething. He looked down at his brother and the mutt at his brother's side. Itachi grabbed the younger boy by his collar; the boy looked like a perfect replica of himself. It made him sick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi said rather too calmly.

"I came to visit my precious Sasuke," he replied nonchalant, "you stick me in the tower all day long, with nothing to do. I missed Sasuke!"

Itachi rubbed his temples, very annoyed, "You know what will happen, if you were found out?"

"Calm down, I came in disguise," the boy laughed twirling around, "don't you like it?"

"No. I do not. You use your powers so stupidly," the older brother replied, "if Sasuke realized that it was you, you know what that would do to him."

"It would kill him," he smiled, "My Sasuke. He belongs only to me. For years I've been in hiding and what has kept me sane was the fact that I was the only one he thought about. I drove him crazy, filling his pretty little head. He couldn't love any other like how he loved me. I lived on in him," he frowned, "And then his little whore comes along and changes everything!" Closing his eyes, he continued, "I can hear his thoughts, Itachi. They are all about Naruto."

"That is to be expected. Naruto is the one," Itachi walked closer to the now crying child, "Naruto is the one who will tear this kingdom apart. This is what we have been waiting for. You will finally be able to show your face. You will be able to have his love once more."

"You promise," the child sniffled, now completely back to his original form, "Itachi-sama please kill him. Kill Naruto."

Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy, "Not yet little one, in due time. We have figured out where the boy is. He will soon be within our reach again."

* * *

><p>"Gee-chan," Naruto squealed happily, "t-t-that tick-k-kles." Gaara grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around Naruto, sitting him on his lap. Gaara took the boy's shirt off and dipped a sponge in some water. He wrung it out before running it down Naruto's back. Naruto wiggled in his lap. Gaara growled playfully, "Be still." Naruto started to ease into Gaara. The circular motion on his back felt so relaxing. The marks on Naruto's stomach once more caught his attention. He didn't tell Naruto yet or his siblings, but he knew Naruto was a jinchūriki, like him. The seal on his stomach was that of one who held a tailed beast. Every jinchūriki had their own seal, but the power the seal gave off can easily be recognized. It was rare to see another one like himself, very rare. Gaara felt like Naruto was sent to him. He needed Naruto just as much as Naruto needed him. Gaara kissed the back of Naruto's neck, gently.<p>

"Gee-chan?" Naruto whispered. Gaara smiled, nibbling on the boy's ear, whispering back, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto shivered, "S-stop teasing me again," he pouted.

"I'm only cleansing your body Naruto," Gaara smirked, as Naruto blushed a deep red. He loved making the blonde flustered. Gaara finished bathing him and walked Naruto back to their campsite. Gaara laid Naruto next to him, holding the boy against his chest.

"Gee-chan…" Naruto said quietly, cuddling into Gaara's body, "Lately, I've been seeing visions. There is a boy. He's crying. He has blood all over his body. He's so sad."

Gaara looked down at Naruto, "Maybe he's someone from your past. Your mind is trying to get you to remember something."

Naruto bit his lip, "But every time I really try to remember I blank out completely, and my head starts to hurt," Naruto looked up, "There is something else…I love that boy. But it hurts in here," Naruto placed his hand over his heart, "Can it hurt to love someone?"

Gaara closed his eyes, "Yes it can." His own heart felt like it would crumble in his chest after Naruto's confession, "It can hurt a lot."

"I love you Gaara, but it doesn't hurt me," Naruto whispered. Gaara ran his hand through Naruto's locks, "I love you too." He kissed Naruto's forehead, "Now go to bed." Naruto nodded his head and fell asleep…

_There was a man. Naruto didn't know who he was, but he was happy, so happy. He felt a pair of arms and a firm chest around his waist and against his back. It was so warm. He could hear laughter and the splash of water against his naked body. "Naruto!" The man whispered his name over and over again, running his hands along his body. Every place the man's hands touched set a spark of flame in its path. Naruto moaned under his touch. "Sasu…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto was jerked awake. Gaara grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto listen to me be very quiet. Don't make a sound." Gaara whispered, placing his finger against Naruto's lips. Gaara squeezed his hand before letting go; Naruto held his breath, as he did. His eyes darted frantically around the tent, afraid. Gaara crouched down, slowly making his way out of the tent. He could see Temari and Kankuro, both were asleep. One, two, three guards he counted. Closing his eyes, he remembered a promise he made to Naruto. <em>Please Gee-chan, do not kill anymore. <em> "This is for you Naruto." Gaara pulled out a dagger, suppressing his bloodthirsty demon. He charged at the first guard, latching his body on to the guard's back, he knocked him out. He calculated the bigger one being the closest to the first one. He went closer to the floor, kicking the second guard on to his feet. He kicked him in his throat and finally dug his weapon into his chest just barely missing the second one's heart. He could feel the next guard getting ready to attack. Taking the wrist of the third guard, he twisted his body around. He kneed the guard between his legs and as he bent over, Gaara brought the dagger down on to the guards shoulder, pulling out he knocked the third guard unconscious. He ran back to where Naruto was. To make sure he was okay. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and put his hand over his mouth. He felt him flail, "Its just me." he smiled, when he felt Naruto calm down.

"What happened Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"Some castle guards were trying to attack us." Gaara stood up and walked Naruto outside. The sun was already rising, when Kankuro and Temari woke up and were greeted by three knocked out imperial guards, a confused blonde, and a very pissed Gaara.

"What the hell…" Kankuro walked around the bodies, kicking one of the guards instinctively, when he heard him grunt.

"What would the king's guards be doing this far out? And attacking us?" Gaara directed his question at Temari, "we've never been attacked by the Leaf village's kind before, even if we are from a different village. "

"I have no idea but attacking royalty from another village is a call to arms, if you ask me. But we have had nothing but good relations with the Leaf village. They might have been after something or someone else." Temari directed her eyes towards Naruto.

"R-royalty?" Naruto shrieked.

"Gaara is in line to be the next king of Sunagakure, the village of sand."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for any grammatical errors! I just wanted to get this out there. But I will be editing it as soon as possible. Sorry guys. Enjoy. **

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, not at all impressed by his genuine talent for screwing things up. He laughed nervously, "This couldn't be any more...easy," he groaned.

"Its not completely your fault," Hinata tried to cheer him up, "we knew Naruto was going to have to face the kingdom sooner or later."

"Yeah but why couldn't it be later," he cried out.

"Stop your whining," a big-busted, blonde hair woman yelled, slapping the old man on his back, "Naruto is the one suffering here."

"He has been in pain all his life," Hinata said sadly, "Poor Naruto, if he only knew. He should be the one at the head of this country!" She said the last part angrily.

Jiraiya grinned, "He will. His father did not build this once great kingdom for it to fall into ruin by those of the Uchiha clan."

"Lady Tsunade," a young woman walked in, a pig following in her wake, "we have heard news of Naruto's whereabouts. He seems to be located on the outskirts of the leaf village with Gaara, the prince of the sand village."

Jiraiya laughed loudly, "Damn Naruto already making the acquaintance with his future Husband! That kid sure does get around."

Hinata bit the corner of her mouth. _But Naruto is in love with Sasuke…_Why did it have to be like this? _Why couldn't Naruto be with the one he loved? _Hinata excused herself from the rest of the group. Every since she was a child, she was told she was not good enough. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on Naruto. He was a child then, and his father had not yet been banished from the Kingdom. His blonde locks trickled down his round, chubby face. His eyes were full to the brim with laughter and honesty. His eyes were so clear, so remarkably clear. She was never able to directly meet his gaze. Afraid that he might see something in her; something she tried to hide away. Unlike the boy, her eyes were dishonest and clouded. As a young heiress, even she could not be shielded away from the ugliness of the world. But he was so much different. He on the other hand, grew up in a world that was made up of beautiful things. The outward show of affection of his parents and freedom or that is what she thought. From birth, she was told that there would be a human who she would lay down her life for. A person who she will want to protect no matter what, even if she denied it, her instinct would not allow anything else. She knew from the second she saw him; he was her chosen one. Every atom in her body was drawn to that young child playing in the castle's garden. Ever since that day, she watched the boy grow into young man.

She laughed a little, ashamed. She gave Naruto what she thought was the greatest gift that day, the gift of blindness. If ever the day should come, when he no longer wanted to see the world for what it was, he could choose to be ignorant to it and become blind so that he would never have to lose that gleam in his eyes. So his last images of the world were those of beauty. She realized now, something her childish self did not, you do not need sight to know the world is not always beautiful; it could get very dark and lonely. Even if Naruto could not see, he was still able to feel the tastelessness of hungry, the heartache of death, and the pain of betrayal. She wanted so bad to take it back. To never have given Naruto such a cursed gift, but she did not realize how quickly things could be turned upside down. When bad things happen, they do not discriminate. Everyone is susceptible to fall into the hands of dark days. Naruto was not an exception. He was the son of the great kings and queens of the Leaf Village, and even his lineage was no match for the deceit and hatred in peoples' hearts. Those who are great are not always good people and give into temptation. Much like Naruto's grandfather. He was blinded by power and greed; he had his own son exiled. And not too long after, his kingdom swept away from right underneath his feet. After that day, she did not see him again till she rescued him from Orochimaru. By then, Naruto was already unable to see. There was nothing she could do; only Naruto could open his eyes.

* * *

><p>Itachi laid the child on his lap, brushing <em>his <em>hair. The young one purred softly, finding the bristles against _his_ scalp to be very soothing. _He_ brought _his_ knees up to _his_ chest, sighing.

"Itachi-sama," _he_ smiled softly, "thank you. If you had not found me that day, I would probably still be begging on street corners."

"It is you who I should be thanking. You chose to trust me and become someone entirely different."

"You gave me Sasuke. Before all of this, I was nothing. No one even knew my name. I was so cold. I stumbled down sidewalks, searching. Always hungry, tired, and alone. I could not find my mama or papa. I refused to believe that abandoned me. Tears streaked down my face from the time the sun rose to the time it fell. Never smiling, until you came along, Itach-sama. You gave me purpose. You gave me a choice. I chose to become your dead brother, taking over his body and it became my new home. It was not hard, it was rather fun. I felt like I was finally living, even if my skin was cold. You gave me memories, warm and beautiful memories. The memories only those who were loved carry. I started to slowly forget all about my old life. I was someone new. For that, I will always love you Itachi-sama."

Itachi frowned but said nothing. He continued running the brush through the child's hair until _he_ fell asleep. Itachi left the room quietly, for some reason he was not at all pleased with the way things were turning out, even if they were going perfectly. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on the child, back then _he _was actually the daughter of a fallen aristocrat. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She showed up perfectly, almost on cue. He was searching for his half brother, Sai. Itachi's original plan was to use Sai to bring down his father's rein and expose him for what he really was. However, by the time Itachi found out he had another younger brother, the child had already passed away from sickness. That is when he and Orochimaru started to form ties. The snake figured out a way to bring his brother back by transferring another's soul into his body. That is when he found Sakura. She was perfect. Nobody would realize she went missing, and she herself had nothing left to live for. He gave her life and reason. He watched from the sidelines, as she started to get closer to Sasuke, eventually falling in love with him. Something Itachi did not predict would happen. But that did not hinder his plan in the slightest because his ultimate goal was to get rid of the monarchy entirely. He set Sasuke up. He was able to convince Sakura to part with Sasuke by faking her death. The promise was that one-day she would be able to have her original form back and be with Sasuke as a woman.


	14. Chapter 14

**-This might not have been clear in the story, but Hinata placed a seal jitsu on Naruto that would be activated, if Naruto was facing horrific events and no longer wanted to see what was going on around him, in hopes that it would go away. Naruto became blind due to the torture he faced from Orochimaru(he no longer wanted to face the reality he was facing and wanted it all to go away. Blind Jitsu activated). I will be writing the exact scene in the upcoming chapter (maybe). Naruto could eventually gain his eye site back, but I haven't decided if I want him to or not (I'd like to read your guys' opinions about this!). **

**-Please Reviiew. It makes me feel warm inside :3****  
><strong>

**Happy writers, make better stories (Not entirely true, but if I am sad, I'll make it hell for the characters heheh)**

* * *

><p>"Temari," Gaara said softly, grabbing his sister's elbow, steering her away from Naruto and Kankuro, "I need to talk to you about Naruto."<p>

She nodded her head, "What is it?"

"I know him. I know who he is," he looked toward Naruto, "he's the former prince. I could never forget that face. I knew it was him from the beginning. I just wanted to make sure," Gaara sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Fuck."

"What do you mean? This is great you finally found him Gaara. The lost prince. You've been searching for him since he went missing! This is perfect."

"No its not," Gaara growled, "what happened to him Temari? I don't know anything about what he went through. He's fucking blind! I swear, when I get my hands on the Uchiha scum, I will kill them all."

"Gaara calm down. You don't even know if it was because of them." Temari replied, putting her hand over her brother's shoulder, "In any case, when do you plan on revealing this to Naruto?"

"Not today. He's already had his fun fact for the day," Gaara turned his back walking towards Naruto. Temari followed close behind.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, nuzzling his neck, "Naruto, come sleep with me."

Naruto yawned cutely, nodding his head, "M'kay Gee-chan." Gaara led Naruto to their tent and laid him on top of his body, running his hands through his hair.

"Gee-chan," Naruto whispered, "Is it okay if we're like this, even though you're the prince?"

Gaara smiled softly, pulling Naruto's chin up, so that he could look into his eyes, even though Naruto could not see him he could still feel his gaze, "It will always be okay." Gaara kissed Naruto's forehead. Both boys slowly fell asleep.

_Naruto laughed, wrapping his arms around the mysterious man. He felt a pair of strong arms holding tightly but gently onto his waist. "My Naruto," he said placing his lips against Naruto's. It was so soft and warm…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke could not take it. The pain in his chest was too much, too overbearing. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Naruto's blue eyes looking through him. He could feel the boy's body next to him; his hands roaming over his cold body. A tear fell down Sasuke's face, "Naruto. Please come back." Sasuke fell to his knees, resting his head on the window ledge, "Please." A mangle cry escaped his chapped lips. He cried out over and over again until his throat burned. His lips opened but no words came out, only moans.<p>

Kakashi watched from the shadows, as his prince crumbled. He did not understand it. Why he loved Naruto so much? He balled his hands into a fist. _He's a fool_! Kakashi did not like what he was about to do, but he could not allow this charade to play through any longer. He wanted to wait and hope that this Naruto business would blow over, but he realized this was not just a phase for Sasuke. He was serious.

"Sasuke-sama," Kakashi came out from hiding.

Sasuke did not turn his attention to Kakashi. He continued to cry.

"I know where Naruto is," Kakashi said, "but he is not alone. He is with another man."

Sasuke made a sharp turn, throwing Kakashi against the wall, seething, "Don't bullshit me Kakashi. Do not!"

Kakashi met Sasuke's eyes with a steady gaze, "I will take you to him."

* * *

><p>Naruto could not sleep. He crawled out the tent, following the sound of water. He knelt down splashing water in his face. He could not get the unknown man out of his head, "Sasu," he whispered, even saying that much sent shivers down his spine. He held himself in his arms, tears started to fall down his cheeks, "Sassuu," he cried out, "Sasu…" He did not understand it himself what was wrong with him or why he was even crying. He just felt so sad. His chest felt so tight, and he felt nauseas.<p>

"Naruto," he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "My Naruto," a voice whispered softly.

"Sasu…?" Naruto cried out

"No, Gaara," the voice replied holding Naruto.

"Gee-chan," Naruto repeated, smiling sadly, "Gee-chan!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara crying.

Sasuke clenched his fist, his eyes gleamed a dangerous red hue, "I will kill him." Sasuke approached the couple, "You filthy whore," he growled.

Gaara glared at the prince, recognizing right away who he was. Gaara stood up, putting Naruto behind him, "I won't let you hurt him! Your clan is sick, if it wasn't enough to take over Naruto's kingdom, you want to wipe him out completely. You're dead."

"What are you talking about idiot, that boy belongs to me. Hes mine!" Sasuke growled, "You have no right to touch him!"

"Sasu…" Naruto whispered, "Is that Sasu?" Naruto did not know what he was saying, "Sasu," Naruto came out from behind Gaara. Holding out his arms, tears rolled down his face, "Sasu-chan," he wailed. Sasuke reached for Naruto's out stretched arms. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's, who stood there shocked; his angry slowly started to fade. Both boys fell to their knees, crying. "Naruto," Sasuke said softly. He took Naruto's face in his hands, kissing his cheeks, "I missed you so much Naruto." Sasuke rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, his hands hung loosely around his waist.

"Sasu…," Naruto smiled, "I don't remember much of my past, but I never forgot Sasu."

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused, "What do you mean?"

"He lost his memory fool," Gaara said very annoyed and upset, "Naruto get over here. Now"

"B-but Gee-chan," Naruto, "I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"Tch," Gaara glared at the two, "Naruto. This man's guards tried to kill us the other day. They were after you. Get away from him."

"My guards?" Sasuke asked, "I was not even aware of Naruto's whereabouts until tonight, so how could I have sent my guards out to kill him."

"Liar!" Gaara yelled, "He is lying Naruto. Believe me."

"Gaara please trust me," Naruto pleaded, "He won't hurt me. I don't know why exactly, but I trust him Gaara. Please. Just give me a few minutes"

Gaara turned his back on the two, walking away but never straying too far, keeping an eye from the distance.

"So you lost your memory, huh," Sasuke said quietly, "I thought I lost you. Everyday without you I felt like I was in a dark place. The thought of you betraying me left me with a sickening taste in my mouth. The thought of you with someone else other then me was enough to drive me crazy. How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Naruto replied, "Gaara's siblings found me in the forest. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't see anything. But I saw you Sasu, in my dreams. Never your face but I could feel your arms and hands around me. I could hear your voice," Naruto's thumb ghosted over Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke flinched a little, and Naruto drew his hand back, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke grinned and gripped Naruto's hair, bringing him closer, "Its okay because I got you now."

Gaara was too late, by the time he reached Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto both disappeared.

"Dammit!" Gaara looked desperately at the spot where Naruto once was, "Fuck, Sasuke. You will asshole. I'm gonna destroy you."

* * *

><p>"Very nice,<em> Sasuke,<em>" Itachi purred.

Sai(**1)** grinned, throwing a knocked out Naruto on the floor, "I almost snapped his pretty little neck on our way here."

Itachi smiled, "Not just yet."

**(2)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke refused to believe what he just saw. Naruto in the arms of another man, not just any man. He was in the arms of another prince. He clenched his teeth, glaring. He turned his attention towards Kakashi, "We are going to bring down the sand village. I will kill Gaara and watch as Naruto falls into despair…"<p>

**(1) Sai is actually Sakura (just felt like I had to make that clearer)**

**(2) Remember "Sai/Sakura" is able to turn into other people! Soo the Sasuke that was being all sweet to Naruto in the scene prior was actually Sai. The real Sasuke saw Naruto and Gaara sleeping together. **


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto groaned. His chest felt tight, and his throat was burning. It almost felt like something was choking him. His eyelids slowly cracked opened, staring out into the black that made up nothing and everything. In his current situation, he couldn't tell if it was night or morning. "Sasu…," his voice came out broken and raspy. His lips were chapped, and his limps fell lamely against his body, unable to react no matter how much he urged them too. The last thing he remembered was the man from his dream, but nothing after that

"My darrrlinng isssss awake," Orochimaru slithered out from the corner of the room, he ran the back of his hand down Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, terrified. His heart quickened, instinctively. He felt anxious and afraid. "W-who are you?" He moaned out from the growing pain in his throat, it started to feel like it was on fire. He knew that voice.

"Your Father, my dear child," Orochimaru giggled, as if it obvious, "Don't you remember your own Father's voice," his voice was drowned in mocking hurt.

"F-father?" Naruto's eyes closed. Images fluttered behind his lids…

_The child whimpered, watching as the man's hand reached lower and lower, until they settled on his small hips. "Don't cry child," the man cooed, "Father will take care of you. Father lovessss you," he said while taking hold of Naruto's small shaft. His body quivered under the man's cold touch. "You're such a bad child Naruto. If you only listened, you wouldn't be going through this." Naruto's tears fell down his round cheeks. His lips parted open, "P-p-please Father-sama," he cried, "Not again. I'll be good. I promise." Naruto pleaded, his beautiful eyes were a sad blue, begging. "This is for your own good my son." Naruto grew desperate. He started to kick and scream, "No!" He yelled out. His eyes became a bloody thirsty red, shinning in the dark room. Father grinned, gleefully, "See, you are out of control," he pressed a button that was hanging on a chain around his neck and watched as Naruto screamed out in pain from the electric shocks being sent from his neck to the rest of his body. Naruto's eyes once again became a very dark, sad, shade of blue. "This is all your fault," Father said sternly. Naruto closed his eyes, summoning up an image of his real parents. They were waiting for him in the garden, laughing and smiling. They called his name softly, reaching out for his hand. He took their hands and smiled back at them. After that day, Naruto's eyes remained shut, never opening again…_

"I remember you…" Naruto growled, "You were that asshole. You made me like this!"

"Getting angry will do you no good. I can see you still haven't learned your lesson," Orochimaru ran his hand along Naruto's new collar, "Another outburst from you, and you will be punished again." Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his hair, turning his head so that he was facing him.

"I forgot how beautiful you were," Orochimaru said softly, admiring the piece of flesh he held in his grasp.

"I used to be beautiful once," the snake said, peering into Naruto's eyes, "so pure," he placed his lips against the boy's. Naruto shuttered in disgust; he felt like he was going to throw up. With each touch, Orochimaru drove him closer and closer to the edge of utter madness.

"Do not touch me," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"I think you've forgotten who you belong to Naruto. You've been away for far too long," Orochimaru ran his hand underneath the boy's shirt, "I think I need to remind you," he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"That is enough for now," Itachi interrupted, placing his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Aww it was just getting to the good part," Sai followed in Itachi's footsteps, pouting.

Sai walked up to Naruto, grabbing him by his chin, jerking it toward him.

"Besides your looks, I cannot see what Sasuke likes about you," Sai glared at the boy who held his love's affections, "You're an idiot without any parents and blind. You can't do anything for yourself. You're pathetic."

Naruto grinned, "He doesn't see you in me. That's for sure."

Sai slapped Naruto cross his face, "Watch your mouth dog!" He spat in Naruto's face.

"You have a nasty temper for kid. I hope you don't show that ugly face to Sasuke." Naruto said, never taking the grin off his face.

"Sai," Itachi wrapped his arms around the child, "Remember what we're here for. Naruto cannot even see silly child. He does not know of your beauty."

"Right," the child smiled, "I don't have time for a dead man," Sai turned his attention back Itachi, "are you sure we can't kill him yet?"

"Not yet," Itachi replied, "We have a war to attend to."

* * *

><p>"Hinata," Jiraiya appeared behind her, "can you sense him yet?"<p>

"I can't," she frowned, "I haven't been able to get a clear reading on him lately. When I do pick up something its very weak. I only hear fragmented thoughts. He keeps repeating 'Father' and 'Sasu'."

"Dammnit," Jiraiya banged his first against the wall, "wait, Father? Naruto never called is dad father, ever. When he was a child, he use to have these nightmares where he would wake up screaming 'Father don't hurt me'. And when I asked him why was his father hurting him, he would say 'Not papa, the scary snake man. He took my eyes away.'"

Hinata's eyes opened in realization and fear, "Its him. It is Orochimaru! Orochimaru was notorious for referring to himself as Father, when he was dealing with his test subjects."

"That means Naruto is somewhere with that bastard," Lady Tsunade chimed in, "that cannot be good."

"If he is with Orochimaru, I know where Naruto is." Hinata looked at the two, "as you guys know, my bloodline has been at the side of the royals for years. I know that castle, and I know that Orochimaru resides underneath the dungeon of the castle. But we're gonna need some help getting there."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kiba, Shino! I really need your guys' help," Hinata pleaded with her old friends.<p>

Both boys looked at each other, sighing, "We're in." They said in unison.

"But just so you know," Kiba paused, "this is completely suicidal and if we lose our lives, I'm blaming you."

Hinata looked at the two, "No one will die. That is a promise."

"Hn," Shino said putting his hand into his pockets, "I trust you."

Kiba grinned, "Well you never let me down Hina-chan!"

Hinata smiled sweetly at the two. She knew she could trust these two. Kiba and Hinata trained together to become guardians and were close ever since. Hinata met Shino through Kiba, Kiba was Shino's guardian(1). Both were against the rule of the empire. They felt it served no purpose for the people besides to oppress and denote them from their right to be their own man or woman. If Hinata was to get to underneath the castle and find Naruto, she would need Shino's bugs, and Kiba's sensitivity to chakra (2). And both of their loyalty.

* * *

><p>Sasuke received a messenger from the Gaara's kingdom, a message for war. The young prince grinned, while the rest of court was confused as to what was going on.<p>

"We cannot afford to have another war," Sasuke's father voiced, "What is the meaning of this? We have had no problems with Sand village up until now."

"They stole from me father," Sasuke declared, "They stole my bride, and I'm getting him back. I will lead this war."

"Sasuke I do not think you understand fully what you have done here," the king roared, "You are but a prince, nothing more! You cannot do as you please!"

Sasuke glared at his father, hardly anything about the man impressed him. When he was a child, all he wanted was his father's affection, which was denied to him. He use to think his father was the king of all kings. He laughed, what a silly child he was back then he thought to himself. His father was nothing but a puppet in a king's suit, not worthy of being the king.

"I took the liberty of taking care of that father. You are no longer the king. You are being dethroned," Sasuke gave the signal and the castle's guards approached the former king, removing him from the head of the table. Sasuke took his place, placing his father's crown on his head.

Itachi grinned, "So the war has begun," he said to himself. He stood up from the spot adjacent from his brother, clapping. He was followed up by a series of applause from the knights and generals seated at the table. Sasuke took his seat as the new ruler, as Gaara was being dubbed the king of Sunagakure.

* * *

><p>(1) A Guardian can choose whether or not they want their chosen one to know about them or not. In Hinata's case, she did not want Naruto to know out of shame because she blames herself for him being blind.<p>

(2) I know that Akamaru is the one who is particularly sensitive to chakra, but in my story, Akamaru and Kiba are one in the same. Kiba can transform into Akamaru.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright it's like almost 4 something in the morning. I'm freaking tired. Again, I just wanted to get this out there. I will edit it as soon as I can**

* * *

><p>"I can sense a strong chakra flow," kneeling on one knee, Kiba sniffed the ground, "Coming from that direction. Also people where here not too long ago from the fresh smell."<p>

"Shino have your bugs scout out the direction in which the chakra flow is coming from and pick up any information you can."

Shino nodded his head, "Very well," he called out his bugs and directed them to do as Hinata instructed.

Within a few minutes Shino's insects reported back, "Three males. One is very weak, but is giving off weird chakra patterns; he is about our age. The other two give relatively normal, but strong levels of chakra. One is only a child, a very small child at that. The last one is an older male."

"That must be Naruto and Orochimaru, but who is kid…?" Hinata thought aloud.

"We'll find out when we get there," Kiba said impatiently, "I'm ready for some action."

"We cannot afford to be hasty," Shino reprimanded Kiba, "Remember who we all dealing with here."

Kiba grinned and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Right, I forgot."

"We have the element of surprise on our side, considering Shino's bugs are currently masking our chakra, but I don't think we should thoughtlessly head in there."

"To be honest Hinata that is our only option. This tunnel is a one-way path oddly enough. There is only one way out and one way in. There is no room for us to hide. This place was not made as fortress but rather an open area where once you find it, there are no surprises. Everything is pretty much open," Shino continued, "with that being said Kiba and you are hand-to-hand combat fighters, you two will be the ones in the front fighting off Orochimaru. I will be aiding from behind the scenes, in a matter of speaking."

Hinata nodded in agreement, while Kiba looked proudly at his chosen one. The three started down the pathway. Kiba and Hinata in the front, and Shino hid behind the two. When they reach the entrance to where Naruto was, Hinata grew very angry and sad. Naruto was shackled to the wall, blood dripping from his forehead, down his cheeks and passed his lips. The scars on his face looked as if they were reopened. His body looked so frail and vulnerable. Her chakra started to flair out of control at the sight of her human being treated this way. Her eyes met with beady, yellow ones. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Why look Naruto, Sai we have visitors," Orochimaru covered his mouth, "Ops, forgive me Naruto," he laughed, "You couldn't look if you tried."

"Don't you people know it is rude to come to someone else's home, uninvited," Sai crossed his arms against his chest, "I think they need to be taught a lesson."

"What have you done to him?" Hinata growled at Orochimaru.

"We only teased him a little bit," Orochimaru licked the blood off Naruto's face, "He likes it rough. You should know that more then anyone Hinata dear."

"You're sick," She said in disgust.

"Poor Hinata, following Naruto all your life. Always trying to save him but only making things worse for poor little Naruto. You know it is your fault that he is so helpless. You took him from me once, but you will not do it a second time."

"Enough chit-chat," Sai pulled out a scroll, "Lets end this."

"Kiba you take care of the kid. Hinata will take care of Orochimaru. I will have your guys' back." Shino muttered, before disintegrating into a pile of insects.

Naruto could hear so many voices but couldn't make out any of them. He felt like he was dying, and maybe that was for the best he thought to himself. If he were dead, nothing else would matter. Sasu, Father. None of them would matter. He was so pathetic, unable to even move. Every inch of his body felt like it was not a part of him anymore; he had no control. He didn't even know what was going on, or how things ended up this way. He just couldn't remember anything. His eyelashes fluttered open and closed, until they finally remained closed.

_A boy appeared in front of him. He was beautiful. Blonde curls rippled down either side of his cheeks, daffodils decorated his hair. His eyes were a soft, soothing blue.__Naruto recognized the boy as himself, before the pain. The boy held out his hand, "Na-ru-to," the child's voice was so gentle. When he touched the child's hand, a feeling of complete calmness overwhelmed him._

"_Mama and papa are waiting for you," he said. _

"_Mama, papa…"Naruto muttered to himself. The younger boy ran toward the two figures in the distance. Naruto followed behind him slowly. Little Naruto stood between his parents, smiling happily. They reached out for Naruto, who began to cry, "Mama, papa!" Older Naruto ran to his parents, falling to his knees; he wrapped his arms around their legs. He held them tight, crying. _

"_Why," he cried out, "why did you guys have go." His parents looked down at him. They both looked at each other, smiling. "We always told you that we wouldn't be around forever," his mother said softly. "But we never completely left you child." His mother smiled softly, "My little boy. You've been shutting your eyes for far too long, only remembering the past until you found it and ran away from it. Its time to wake up." His mom kissed his forehead, "all the memories you have locked away from yourself will be revealed." _

_Flashbacks started to replay in Naruto's head, and he remembered exactly what happened to his parents. He remembered this castle. Jiriaya. His siblings. Hinata. And above all, he remembered Sasuke the man he loved with all his heart and the man who killed his parents. _

_His father got down on his knees, taking Naruto into his arms, "We love you son. No matter what choice you make." _

"_How could I…" Naruto muttered to himself, "I could never love a man who hurt you guys." _

"_Naruto he needs you. He is in a very dark place. His heart has been locked away for a very long time. His feelings oppressed, and his dreams taken away from him. He was once an innocent child like you. But unlike you, he had nobody," his mother took his hands in her own, "You love him. Only you can free him. Free him from the deceit and hate that has plagued him all his life."_

"_Naruto," a voice he knew all to well called to him, and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke. His eyes were a dark black, loving but scared and alone. He held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto looked back at his parents who were gone and the only one left was his younger self. The child smiled; he came closer, taking Naruto's face in his hand. He kissed Naruto's eyelids, "If you don't live with your eyes open, you'll miss what is standing in front of you." The boy faded way. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, taking his hand. _


	17. Chapter 17

"Naruto," he could hear a woman whispering out his name. His eyes opened, and a very beautiful girl greeted him. She smiled cutely, "Naruto!" She hugged the boy, forgetting that his body was still pretty banged up.

Naruto winced in pain, "Any harder, and I would think you're trying to kill me," he grinned. He reached his hand out touching the girl's face. From her soft voice, he could tell who she was. A blush decorated her cheeks, at his touch, "So that's what you look like Hinata-chan," he tried to smile but it came out more like grimace.

"I'm sorr- wait," Hinata looked stunned for a few seconds, staring intently at Naruto, almost pleadingly, "that means you can see!" She was so overwhelmed with joy she hugged him again, "I'm so happy for you Naruto."

"Anymore good news, and I think I'm really gonna die," Naruto said half jokingly and half serious. Hinata hurriedly let go of the young prince, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright guys I don't mean to interrupt, but I really think we should go now," Kiba said already on his way out.

"Yes, we should bring this hug fest elsewhere," Shino agreed, grinning at himself for what he thought was a witty comment.

Hinata let Naruto use her shoulder for support. The group made it to an inn on the outskirts of town. Hinata helped Naruto to bed; he smiled grateful, "Even when I can see, I still need your help."

"What you need now is rest, when you wake you will be stronger. And we will tell you everything." Hinata kissed his forehead.

"No more rest," He said looking up at her, "I'm tired of being in the dark. Even though my body is weak, I'm still very much awake. I feel like I've been asleep for so long. I'm finally awake."

Hinata sighed, "Don't strain your body Naruto. You're going to need it. I promise you that."

Naruto looked up at his best friend. Her black hair fell elegantly on either side of her porcelain face. She had big, lavender color eyes that held his gaze, openly.

"You have honest eyes Hinata-chan," he smiled, "They are beautiful."

Hinata blushed a bright red, and her eyes started to tear up, "That's the same thing I thought about you many years ago," she said softly.

"Who are you really?" Naruto asked, "I don' believe you're a simple maid."

Hinata smiled, "No. I'm not," Hinata bowed her head, almost shamefully, "I have known Naruto since he was a boy in the palace."

"Palace?" he questioned

"Yes, Naruto. You are actually the prince of Konohagakure. Your grandfather was the king, and your father was next in line for the throne. But your grandfather fell from grace and only wanted power and fame for himself. He became paranoid and feared your father was going to over throw him. But your father was not that kind of man. He was kind, smart, and very brave. He was loved by our people. They looked up to him for his mercy and strength. Your grandfather hated that, so he banished your father. But your grandfather cared for you a lot. He refused your father's right to leave with you, but your parents loved you very much. So they ran away from the palace with you."

Naruto did not say a word; he only listened, "Please continue."

Hinata sighed but complied, "I met you in your mother's garden. You were always smiling," she laughed softly, "you often hid from your mother in the flowers because you were so small. The first time you did it, you nearly scared your mother half to death," she smiled fondly at the old memory, "the whole castle was in an uproar, looking for the lost prince who fell asleep in the flower bed. I use to always watch you from a distance, watching you laugh. Naruto there is something, very important that I have kept from you," she looked as if she was about to cry, "It was my fault that you became blind."

Naruto took Hinata hand in his own, "It was Orochimaru who made me like this," he said trying to comfort her.

"No," she shook her head, "You don't understand. I am your guardian Naruto. It is my duty to watch over you. I swore my life to you until the day I die. Guardians are always at our master's sides, risking our lives for their safety. Your happiness becomes our happiness. Your burdens become our burdens. We can never abandoned our chosen ones because our lives would be without meaning. That is what it means to be a guardian. Each guardian is able to give two gifts to their chosen ones. Naruto that day in the flowerbed, when I first saw you, I put a seal jitsu on you. I never wanted to see you cry Naruto, never. I never wanted you to see the world as an ugly place. I never wanted your beautiful eyes to dull. The seal jitsu would activate, when you became afraid and scared of the world around you. When the world became too much for you to bear. Once the jitsu activated, you would no longer be able to see. I'm so sorry Naruto. I was too late. Even though I tried to protect and save you-" Hinata was in tears, when Naruto interrupted her.

Naruto sat up, bringing her closer to his chest. He hugged her tightly, "You were only a child Hinata-chan. You had to live with that burden all your life. You are the strong one. You watched over me, protected me for years haven't you. You lived a lonely life, in the shadows," Naruto lifted her head so that he could see her eyes, "You have never let me down Hinata, never. You saved my life. When I was a child and Orochimaru captured me. Everyday was hell. I wanted to die. But I remember a girl who saved me. That was you wasn't it?"

"Yes," she replied, letting Naruto wipe away her tears.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Hinata," he rested his forehead against hers,

"You have protected me all these years. It is my turn to protect you."

Naruto laid her down next to him, and when she protested, he said it would make him heal faster. She just smiled and laughed. The two fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened slowly. He was greeted by three very heavy children sprawled on top of him.<p>

"Sorry I tried to stop them, but once they saw you laying with Hinata, all bets were off," he heard the voice of a gruffly old man. Naruto turned his head to the right, where an older man with white hair sat, smiling goofily at him.

"I wasn't able to tell you this, but now that your here," Naruto looked the man dead in the eye, "You're an idiot dad."

Jiraiya laughed, "I missed you too son," he ruffled the blonde's hair, smirking.

Naruto grinned looking down at his brothers and sister, "I always wondered what they looked like." He ran hand through Konohamaru's hair.

"Am I as handsome as you imagined," Jiraiya joked, winking.

Naruto sighed, "You look like a toad old man."

"Ouch," his dad frowned, "tell that to all the ladies who want this."

"Pervy old grandpa," Naruto laughed.

It was good to be back, but he didn't know how long this feeling of happiness was going to last. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his head. He really wanted to see needed to talk to him, tell him that he loved him, and he wanted to be with him.

"I need to get back to the castle, as soon as possible," Naruto said quietly.

"You just came from the castle, you want to go back already?" Jiraiya said, "It will be difficult, considering the war has begun. The security around the castle will be tough. But don't worry. Gaara's soldiers will be here soon, and we will take back your kingdom together."

Naruto looked stunned and it took him a few moments to respond, "War? What are you talking about? Why is Gaara sending soldiers here?"

"Hinata didn't tell you already? Sasuke declared war on Gaara, or more they declared war on each other. Gaara is taking the kingdom back in your name. Gaara's soldiers have already started moving around the village."

"No," Naruto shook his head, "No. This cannot happen! No!" Naruto got up from the bed, making sure not to wake up the children or Hinata.

"I'm not going to fight against Sasuke," Naruto walked out of the room, "take me to Gaara. Now."

"Naruto what is going on?" Jiraiya said irritated, "why can't you fight Sasuke?"

"Because I love him," Naruto almost yelled, "I love Sasuke!"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto, "You have no idea what you're saying! Naruto he killed your family!"

"How did you know that?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "I never told anyone…"

Jiraiya growled, grimacing, "I know because I was there."

Naruto eyes opened wide, staring confused at Jiraiya, "You where there?"

"Yes. Naruto. I am your grandfather. I was searching for you and your parents," Jiraiya turned his head in shame, avoiding Naruto's heated gaze, "After I banished your father, I was left with nothing. It wasn't long before I was dethroned, and I realized what I did. I was always looking for my family. I found you the day Sasuke raided your home. But there was nothing I could do. By the time I got there, Itachi took you away with him along with Sasuke. But I saw him Naruto. He killed your parents, without any remorse."

"You lied to me…" Naruto mumbled to himself, "This whole time you've been lying to me," he yelled.

"Naruto I never meant to hurt you or your father. I loved you two very much," Jiraiya fell to his knees. He looked up at Naruto, tears falling down his weathered face, "Please believe me."

Naruto did something that surprised Jiraiya. He hugged him. Naruto held his grandfather tight, "No matter what happened, you where always there for me. I'll always consider you my dad," Naruto smiled, "Even if you're a stupid old man. But listen to me when I say, I will never fight against Sasuke..."


	18. Chapter 18

'_thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Hinata blushed, when Naruto walked in with a bouquet of flowers and a tray of food. He smiled brightly, laying the tray across her lap. She looked at him confused, "You're the one who is supposed to be injured here." He just laughed and told her to eat up because she had a lot of explaining to do. She sighed '<em>At least I get breakfast in bed.<em>' He walked out the room, spying Shino hovering around Hinata's door.

"Oi," Naruto called out, "Is something wrong?"

Shin just looked at him, deciding whether or not he cared to explain himself, "She was injured pretty badly." He stated the obvious, even though Hinata didn't say anything. Naruto figured it out, when she was laying next to him. She would flinch ever so slightly, when she moved around. He knew the girl would try to keep something like that from him not wanting him to worry. That's why he decided to wake up early and treat her to breakfast because god knows he was very far from a morning person.

"I know." Naruto said, looking oddly at Shino, "Are you going to stand here all day?"

"Hn." The taller boy replied, resting his against the wall with his arms crossed. Naruto did not notice the slight blush decorating the insect lover's cheeks.

"So talkative aren't you," Naruto said before walking down the hall. He smiled a little '_Hinata has an odd choice in his friends_'.

He did not get far a long the hallway until he was greeted by three very rowdy children. They looked up at their brother lovingly. Konohamaru was the first to speak up, "Is true that you can see now Naru-chan!" He said excitedly. Naruto nodded his head smiling, "Yup," he kneeled down so that he was closer to the children, "Now you guys can't play mean tricks on me. Like pretending to clean, when you're really playing games." Naruto chuckled when the kids blushed, shamefully.

"We're sorry Naru-chan," they said in unison, "we really missed you." They said sniffling.

Naruto smiled sweetly, "Don't cry punks," he wiping their tears away, ruffling their hair.

Naruto spent the majority of the day with kids, thinking about how much he missed his family. It was a warm feeling to be loved and love. His thoughts often strayed to Sasuke, who was probably going through a hard time. He wanted to give this feeling of love to Sasuke. The feeling of a family. When this was all over, he promised himself that he would be the one to give that feeling to Sasuke. He knew it wouldn't be easy and that he had a lot going against him, but he wasn't going to give up. He was tired of running away and feeling like he can't do anything.

Later in the day, he visited Hinata's room. Shino and Kiba were at her side. Hinata was smiling and laughing with the two boys or more so with Kiba. Shino had a straight face. Whenever Naruto saw him, he could only think of how weird he was.

"Hey," Naruto said walking in and taking a seat next to Hinata, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Hinata said, "I'm ready Naruto. To tell you about everything we know."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just listened to her Hinata speak.

"When we came to get you, we were expecting only to face off with Orochimaru, but there was someone else with him, a child. But that child wasn't just anyone. He is Sasuke's brother. The one was supposed to have died, killed by jinjuriki. His name is Sai. Sai was the very reason why Sasuke went on a rampage, killing every jinjuriki he could get his hands on. That is why he killed Naruto's family and almost Naruto. But for some reason that day. Itachi saved you. That is how Orochimaru got his hands on you. We don't know what he wanted with you, but I know it has something to do with your nine-tails," Hinata paused, "I think Itachi is planning something huge. Something that is going to kill a lot of people. I'm pretty sure he wants to release your nine-tails on the village. But that is all we really know."

Naruto closed his eyes, biting his bottom lips, furious, "What happened to Sai and Orochimaru?"

"They disappeared," Kiba announced, "cheating bastards," he grumbled.

"What do you mean they disappeared?" Naruto looked confused.

"We were fighting," Kiba growled, "and we were so close to finishing them off. But the that Orochimaru used one of his little tricks, and they fucking disappeared."

"We have to go back Naruto," Hinata said looking at him earnestly, "we have to stop whatever they are trying to do. Poor Sasuke probably has no idea his brother is alive and that he is being tricked!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "But first we need to make a trip somewhere."

* * *

><p>"Sire," a soldier kneeled before his king, "there is someone here to see you m'lord." The king didn't pay any attention to the man, "I'm busy," the red head announced. Temari waltz up to her brother with a certain blonde dangling over her shoulder. The boy was blushing and demanding her to release him, between fits of laughter. On looking guards couldn't help but admire the boy's beauty, and his perfectly round ass. If it weren't for the death glares Gaara was giving to every single one who laid eyes on the boy for more then a second, they would have allowed their eyes to linger for longer.<p>

"Temari," Naruto shouted, "Put me down. I need to speak with Gee-I mean Gaara-sama properly."

Temari placed the boy on his feet and ordered the guards to leave the room, "Behave you two," Temari winked at the boys, before ushering everyone out the room.

"Gee-I mean," Naruto coughed, blushing at how he kept addressing Gaara so informally.

Gaara laughed. He moved closer to Naruto, "You can call me whatever you want," the young king smiled, reaching out to touch Naruto's cheek.

Naruto caught Gaara's hand before it could touch him, "Gee-chan," Naruto began, "You need to call off the war. I remember everything now, and this is not going to help."

"This is for you Naruto," Gaara said confused, "I'm giving your kingdom back to you. I've been looking for you ever since we were children. We can be together Naruto. You know as well as I that we are supposed to wed."

"Gaara I can't marry you," Naruto said softly but firmly, knowing he needed to get the point across. There was no time for sweet words, only the truth. Naruto did love Gaara just not to the extent that he loved Sasuke. Naruto truly believed he could never love another person the way he loved Sasuke. Naruto couldn't lie to himself or anyone about his feelings. He didn't want too, "I'm in love with Sasuke."

Gaara studied Naruto for a while, trying to make sense of what he just said. Trying to see if that was some sort of joke, but he couldn't find any sign that it was. He laughed anyway but not the laugh one hears after hearing something funny. It was the kind of laugh that often ended up in sobs. He grimaced, throwing Naruto's back against the wall, "No," he shook his head, looking down, "You can't. You said you loved me." Gaara shook the smaller boy by his shoulder, jerking him back and forth against the wall. Even though it hurt, Naruto took it. This is what he expected. He watched quietly as Gaara began to cry silently, resting his head on top of Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto resisted the urge to comfort the man knowing this was the only way to get through to Gaara. There were no fluffy words he could say or tears he could shed because he was not sorry for what he was doing. There was a time when he thought he did love Gaara, and he would never deny that. He enjoyed those feelings he shared with this man. So he had no reason to cry for himself or Gaara. No one knew that this would happen, certainly not him. He could only sit back and watch, as the consequence of loving someone unfolded. It would be selfish of him to apologize, knowing he would only be saying it to make himself feel less at fault. It would only show regret for loving Sasuke, regret for telling the truth. And he did not regret either of those things.

The two stood there for a few minutes, neither of them moving. Naruto felt the bond between them breaking and crumbling to the floor like the way Gaara's sand materialized after being cracked. Gaara let go of Naruto, turning his back on the younger boy, "If this is what you want, so be it. You can take your leave." Naruto smiled softly, knowing how strong Gaara was being right now. How much it took for him to stand down from a fight, but he did it for him. Naruto knew that he still loved Gaara, and if he had never remembered, they probably would have lived a happy life together. But he did. Naruto rested his head against Gaara's back, "Thank you," he said before making his way out the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hinata?" He whispered, seeing a pair of violet eyes peering at him through his doorstep.

"Yes," she nodded shyly, "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about tomorrow." She said softly.

"Me either." He scooted over, lifting his sheet up, offering her a spot next to him. She happily settled herself next to the boy. Naruto thought he was the only one worried about tomorrow. It was going to be a big day.

"Naruto." The girl called out.

"Yea?" Naruto answered.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I got your back."

Naruto grimaced a little, knowing very well what Hinata was saying. She wouldn't allow Sasuke to go after him. It was apart of her duty as his guardian. Hinata would fight Sasuke, at the very least, she would use her own body as shield. He frowned. Not at all liking either of those options. He chewed on his bottom lip

"I know." He said softly.

Even with Hinata by his side, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Many thoughts ran through Naruto's head. Uncertainty gnawed at the back of his head. What if he couldn't help Sasuke? What if Sasuke tried to kill him? And would he let him? Naruto knew he would never be able to kill Sasuke, so if it did come down to that, he would be the one laying in a pool of blood whether it was his own or Hinata's. The last thought didn't sit well with him. He frowned, rubbing his temples. _'I won't let either of you get hurt because of me. Not this time.' _Naruto closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees. He remembered a time when him and Sasuke were stargazing.

_The stars shinned brightly, and the moonlight illuminated the top of the castle's roof. Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled softly, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. Naruto purred, nestling his head against Sasuke's hand. The prince kissed his love's forehead before turning Naruto to face him. Both boys stared at each other. Ebony orbs meeting a warm set of blue eyes. They just gazed at each for a while, in silence. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, caressing the boy's face with his thumb. Sasuke's eyes were soft and warm, loving. It sent shivers through out Naruto's body, which caused Sasuke to pull the boy in closer, thinking he was cold. Naruto's face flushed a light pink. He snuggled deeper into Sasuke's arms._

"_Mine," Sasuke whispered, tightening his grip._

_Naruto smiled, "All yours." _

A smile spread across Naruto's lips. All the doubts he was feeling washed away. Someone who looked at him so lovingly couldn't kill him. Sasuke was only hurt. When Naruto ran away, the only thing on his mind was escape. He felt betrayed, hurt. But most of all, he just felt lost. But he never felt hate. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He admits running away probably wasn't the best solution, but sleeping happily against the man who killed your beloved family wasn't exactly the first thought that popped in his head. No matter how much he loved Sasuke, the shock was too much for even him. But he was done running away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the letter sent to him from Gaara's kingdom, personally handwritten by king himself. Explaining how Naruto lost his memory, when Gaara found him in woods and fell in love with him. But it was only one-sided. He apologizes for thinking Sasuke forcefully captured Naruto, when Naruto voluntarily left on his own. It was all a misunderstanding.<p>

Sasuke's hands shook, and he dropped the paper. He ran his shaky fingers through his hair. He licked his dry, chapped lips. '_It was all a mistake? No.' _Something between a moan and growl escaped from his lips. He wanted to speak with Naruto. He wanted this letter to be real. Why hadn't Naruto come to him yet? If this was the truth, where was Naruto now and how could he go to him? Captured Naruto? For the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely worried for Naruto. His hands balled into fist. He hated how selfish he has been, only thinking of himself. Never once considering Naruto's side of the story. He jumped to conclusions and even vowed to kill the boy. The boy he loved so much it hurt. The same boy he promised he would never hurt. He paced his bedroom for a while, thinking. He couldn't just stay here waiting for Naruto to come to him. He was going to go to him. Sasuke called for Kakashi, explaining everything. Kakashi was skeptical, but he complied with his king's wish to find the boy.

When Kakashi returned with the whereabouts of Naruto's current location, the sun was slowly beginning to rise. He told Kakashi to stand in for him until he returned, promising it wouldn't take him long. Naruto was not far away at all. The closer he got, the faster his pace got until eventually he was sprinting. When he reached the door, his heart was pounding. He hesitated. Not at all confident in his ability to remain calm, so he stood there. Thoughts ran wild through his head. What was he going to say? Would he even be able to speak? What if Naruto hated him…

Sasuke was thrown off balance when the door creaked open. His eyes fell on top of a mop of curly, blonde hair. Slowly meeting a pair of blue eyes that could only belong to one person. He watched as surprise flickered in the younger boy's eyes. But there was something else. Something soft and warm. Sasuke's eyes became blurry, as tears streaked down his face. He wanted nothing more but to grab Naruto and hold him tight. His arms ached to reach out, but he was crippled by fear and shame of rejection. His knees felt like they would turn to mush beneath him. He watched as Naruto's lips arched into a smile, and he lost it. He reached out for his love. Holding him tight in his arms, his whole being quivering. He heard Naruto laugh. Something he hasn't heard in months. It was beautiful. So song-like. Sasuke pulled away, taking Naruto's face in his hands, making sure he was real. He had so many dreams of Naruto coming back to him, smiling and laughing. To only have them end with Naruto fading away into nothing. No matter how hard he tried to hold on. He could never keep him.

"Is this real?" He croaked out.

Naruto leaned closer to the taller boy, wrapping his hands around his neck. He kissed his lips softly at first, but then with more passion. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's body. They pulled a part out of breath and panting.

"Was that real?" Naruto said smiling.

"My Naruto," Sasuke said softly, "If it isn't, this is a cruel dream."

Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his own, placing them over his heart. Sasuke felt the patter of the blonde's heart beat. The sensation sent a shot of warmth throughout Sasuke's body. Naruto slowly guided Sasuke's hand up his neck then to his cheek, "This is as real as it gets."

"Naruto," both boys turn around, meeting a very cross Jiraiya, "I hope you didn't forget what I said about having sex in public?"

Naruto grinned, "As long as its not around the house..."


End file.
